Role Play
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: AU: Series of One-Shots, where Law & Luffy will be found in various Avatars & situation. From Drabble to Long Narrative, from K to M, from Extreme Fluff to Little Tragedy, from Nurse to Porn-Star anything can happen here. Its a potpourri of Luffy & Law stories that come as request from LawLu fanatic buddies out there in FF. Anyone can DEMAND Roles/Stories via Reviews & PM's here.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Law & Nurse Luffy**

* * *

To Doctor Trafalgar Law it was a weird village. He was freed from his position as Head Surgeon from Army after his right arm was hit by enemy bullet. This retirement made him settle uneasily in the city for a year. Finally he gave up city life and on advice of his Army friends he moved to this village remote in the hills far away from war and death. But within a week after his arrival he concluded it was a weird village.

Surrounded by hills from east, north and west, the village thrived at the valley. On the south of the village flowed the river. He had come here with a cart full of medical books and a letter of introduction to certain household that employed him. He was to be the medical practitioner of this village and teach the young heiress the medical science once she earns her school leaving certificate. That would take another ten years he learned soon.

The village was a visual delight and Law loved the fresh air which was healing his mind of the constant odour of blood from injured soldiers. He was happy and the governor of the heiress gave him a wooden house that stood at mountain end on south of the village. It was up to him where he dined. If he wanted to dine with the child and governor he was welcomed. But Law declined the offer and chose to fix his own meals. But he realised it was hard to happen next day. People always bought him dinner or asked him to dine at their houses. Law could not refuse.

Four months into his calm life he understood the working of community. None in this village was idle. The old women folk carried the traditional handloom work, while the young girls worked at field or helped run the inns. Though a remote town to Law's surprise Tourist never seemed a rare sight. The men went fishing and older one engaged in miscellaneous work of less labour. Law was impressed by their efficiency and hence it made him call the town weird.

His patients ranged from unborn to people with bucket below feet. The only thing that poked him was the lack of medical facilities and fellow doctors in this village. He was the sole one and he had to perform ear washing to pulling out babies from womb. He did it all himself. Law loved working but the responsibility of entire village was his and his only. It was scary. Today he was dining at the food given by the eighty year old drunk woman who happened to be the Coast Guard at South-eastern end of the river.

The old drunkard lived with her granddaughter and she fainted the night before and the fisherman bought her. After scolding and making pouches of medicine Law received the box of food. Another time when he healed an infliction on the owner of Tangerine Farm, she presented him with basket of tangerine. The green haired blacksmith and dojo instructor gifted him with a long sword after Law stitched up his chest when thieves from other side of mountain tried to loot him. The history teacher from the school has been supplying him books on local herbs and vegetation after Law cured her little son.

Each patient paid to him in their own manner with eleven bronze coins as standard fees. Sometimes Law refused the coins out of moral bindings. Law loved knowing about these people and their lives. But he was becoming incapable of handling the things alone. He had to constantly keep writing letters to his fellow pharmacist friends to keep sending him medicine. He had to run to market now and then to fetch something immediately for some local dieses. Hence he sat with governor Merry of Heiress Kaya to discuss his problems.

"Merry-san, I need your advice on an important matter" Law sat opposite to the gentle man smiling at him. "I am here to help you Law-kun" Merry pushed the cup of tea towards law. "I love my job here and I really look forward to teach Kaya-chan medical science in future too" Law took a sip. "But?" Merry asked with worried eyes. "But, I am incapable alone to look after the clinic and patients. Though the influx of patients in clinic has never been much I think I could use a helping hand" Law spoke. "I see, I can understand. How about if we put up an ad for Nurse and you ask your friend from city to look for one who can come here and devote her life to village" Merry smiled. "Thank you" Law bowed. Next day he put up flyers with help of Merry and sent letters to his friends to send him a nurse.

* * *

Two months later the reply to his search came in form of a guy standing at front of his door. "Am I looking at Doctor Trafalgar Law?" the boy had a big smile and shabby dark hair and scar below his left eye. "Yes you are" Law looked at the smaller form. He was carrying a big rucksack and trunk of stainless steel which only belonged to soldiers. The boy was at least a foot shorter to be in army even as a porter.

"How may I help you?" Law opened the door and the boy jumped in. "I am Monkey D Luffy. I saw this at Sanji's shop and I came here. I want to work for you" he showed the flyer asking for Nurse. "I am looking for a nurse and I am not aware of males joining this profession" Law let Luffy walk inside as the said guy flopped on the floor. "Well I am a nurse, a male nurse and Bepo warned me of your conservative approach to our profession" the boy pouted.

"You are sent here by Bepo?" Law sat opposite to Luffy. "Yes" Luffy opened his trunk and pulled out the paper that obviously had Bepo's tiny handwriting. Law always wondered how his huge friend had such minuscule alphabets. "You are a trained nurse. You have served at the war of Impel Down until the end of it. You were freed of duties three months ago at battle of Long Ring. Bepo recommends you and that is what matters the most" Law folded the letter and looked at Luffy.

"That means I have a job?" Luffy looked up. "Yes. But are you prepared to live all your life in this village? Can you live cooped up with me in this house until you get married or something. Though you are a nurse you will be my equal- our motive is to save life" Law asked standing up. "Yes, I have no one I can go back too, I have no home to call mine either and I will not get married either. I cannot love woman. So yes I will stay here all my life" Luffy looked up to Law standing on his feet.

"Cannot love woman? Oh.. I get it" Law's hand ruffled Luffy's hair out of impulse and indicated the boy to follow Law to the empty room. "This is your room, feel free to storm it, just don't break it and I can cook us humble meals is it fine with you?" Law asked. "Relax Mr. Law, we will alternate cooking days" Luffy grinned and other domestic duties" Luffy winked.

* * *

Another three months later Law realised the true meaning of domestic duties. His dinner invitation around the village decreased and all the time he was called Luffy was his partner. Whole Village knew Luffy and patients with minor ailments would choose to bother the nurse over doctor. Luffy had indeed become his equal. In constant exchange of letters with Bepo Law learned about Luffy. He was twenty four year old guy, he lost both his elder brother in war of Impel Down while Law was treating his patients in War of Skypeia. Law was orphan to begin with and he felt protective for Luffy after learning about his state.

The day after Luffy happened to his clinic, his life did become much smoother. Luffy was a fast learner though clumsy at times but always willing to learn. The bedsheets from clinic were cleaned and replaced every day. The letters to medicine suppliers sent in advance. Providing genuine check up to patients and treating minor sickness Luffy deed it perfectly. Luffy grew as a partner in true sense was all Bepo had written and Law was indebted to Bepo.

Law stood at the window and from there he could see Luffy bathing in the natural pond made from the river inside in their estate. Luffy loved bathing in the water and everyday he would collect fishes and herbs for them to eat. Before Law realised Luffy had taken the task to cook every day. The boy was always busy. Law saw the boy walk out of the water stark naked. An X shaped scar decorated his chest and he learned from Bepo, that it happened on battle field.

* * *

Another month later Law was hearing the working of lungs of old man Tonjit who was a carpenter and the man came complaining about chest pain. Law had a feeling it was initial stage of Asthma for constantly working with saw dust. As Tonjit spoke Law's eyes drifted to Luffy who was now cajoling a new born in his arms and helping the new mother with paperwork. Luffy was in his attire of white half sleeve shirt and three quarter white trousers and nurse's cap on his hair. For last few months Law would keep glancing at Luffy now and then.

"The boy is cute" Tonjit smiled at Law. "Yes he is" Law nodded. "You think he will go on one date with my grandson?" the old man asked coughing. "You know Luffy is gay?" Law asked surprised. "Whole village knows. We are not conservative buffoons you know. Love is love. Few of our man have asked the kid out be he turned them down" Tonjit informed. Law never heard about it and he was pissed. Luffy spoke, he spoke a lot. Whole dinner table was filled with talks, but never heard of other man making a move on him. "I was hoping for one date with my grandson though" Tonjit laughed enough to begin coughing. "I will ask him. Ask your grandchild to be at Sanji's for dinner I will send Luffy. The boy deserves a break" Law smiled.

In the afternoon when Luffy and Law sat for lunch Law couldn't help but check out Luffy. The guy was cute and looked lot younger for his age. "Luffy, I was thinking you could take the evening off" Law munched his rice ball. "Huh why?" Luffy asked. "You work too hard and as your friend I think you should take it easy" Law mumbled.

"What are you planning?" Luffy looked up confused. "A dinner date with Tonjit-san's grandson" Law smiled and Luffy frowned. "It doesn't matter to you does it?" Luffy snapped. "What did I do wrong?" Law asked surprised at Luffy's irritation. "Who told you I want to date? Did I say you anything?" Luffy stood up emptying all food in his mouth at one go. "I wanted to see you happy. I care about you know right?" Law confessed. "I am happy you idiot Traffy! He cares for me and he can't see the obvious" Luffy left Law and slammed the door to his room. Law sat in his position knowing not what to do.

Luffy came out of the room moments later, wearing red vest, ripped off trousers and strawhat. "I am leaving you alone for the day! I will come back idiot. See I am taking a day off" Luffy walked out in anger. Before Law could say something the boy had vanished downhill. And Law felt a lump rise in his throat. He felt bad. His whole afternoon was like the aftertaste left behind by a bitter tonic to cure chest pain.

* * *

As Law rinsed his hands after washing the dishes the door bell rang. There was a letter from Bepo. The sun was already at horizon and Law sat on the veranda to read his friends thoughts.

 _"It's been almost a year you left me in this horrible city. I congratulate you on your new life"_ Law read out the words with a smile. _"But you are an idiot!"_ Law frowned. Yes formalities between them had gone for long. _"How long will it take you to realise you love Luffy? The letters for last four months have been about Luffy. Luffy has sent me three letters in last four months and with his words I understand that he loves you already. Look I know you have never loved man before and it may sound strange coming for me. But show him affection"_ yes it is weird coming from Bepo Law thought. _"You told me, you think Luffy is your equal in work and how perfectly you fitted in the management of household and clinic. So go on fit your love in your schedule to you"_ Law reread the letter thrice.

It all made sense why Luffy got angry at idea of going on date. If Luffy indeed loved him, Law hurt him bad. He cared for Luffy, Law felt protective towards him when someone patted Luffy's shoulder when they went out drinking. He loved watching Luffy bath in the pond. He loved Luffy's cooking, he loved Luffy's constant banter and chattering. Doctor Trafalgar Law realised he was a big idiot. He crunched the paper in disappointment and he stood up. He had to look for Luffy and apologise. Right now!

As he buttoned up his shirt a gathering stood at his door. The pink haired village girl who was with child was at Law's doorstep in arms of old man. She looked in extreme pain. "Law-san, Rebecca is having her labour pains" another woman rubbing the fainting girl's palm spoke. "But she is only six month pregnant" Law flung open the door and guided her to bed. "Yes we know but today she was sitting at the parlour and helping us just weave the basket. We did not allow her to engage in heavy work either, we have forbidden her to do any labour since we learned about the pregnancy" another old man spoke.

"It must be the heat. Please put her to bed" Law took her wrist in his fingers. "Her pulse is falling... Luffyyyy" Law yelled. "What do we do now?" another old man asked. "You can't do anything Lufffyyyy" Law yelled. "Shit Luffy is out" Law hissed as he quickly made Rebecca drink a green liquid. "Rebecca-san please be brave I will save you both" Law wiped the sweat from the girl's forehead. "Where is Luffy?" the women asked in unison. "He went to get some fresh air. I gave him a day off. Without Luffy it will be hard" Law frowned. "LAW" Luffy stood at the door huffing and puffing and panting.

"Luffy... help me" Law's eyes tearing and his smile large. "Aye Doctor. What do I do?" Luffy grinned back. "Boil water, bring my instruments, provide me herbs and help me operate partner" Law sighed. "Everyone leave Rebecca to us and please be seated inside the drawing room" Luffy spoke as he rushed to the other side of clinic.

* * *

Six hour later all the villagers who accompanied Rebecca were praying to gods and now the father of the child was here standing in tension. "Cavendish sit down" one of the old man spoke. "How can I sit when my Rebecca is trying to give birth to our child. Every day she wrote to me about her fears for my life. I come back from war and she is fighting a war here" Cavendish lamented. The door opened and Luffy walked out with a bundle of joy covered in white clothe protected in his arms.

"Rebecca-chan gave birth to a daughter" Luffy grinned. "How's Rebecca?" Cavendish rushed towards Luffy. "Exhausted and put to sleep by Law" Luffy presented the baby to old women who all began cajoling her. "When can we see Rebecca?" Cavendish asked now tying his blonde hair in relief. " In half an hour, but you can't wake her up her okay" Luffy informed.

* * *

When Law finally cleaned himself he found Luffy sitting at the veranda. All the villagers and a new eccentric father of new born were inside the clinic with Rebecca. "May I sit?" Law asked Luffy. "No" Luffy shook his head. "Thank you" Law sat beside Luffy without leaving a single centimeter between them. "I said no" Luffy pouted.

"Look I am sorry, about the date thing" Law took Luffy's palms in his. "It's okay. I..I overreacted" Luffy smiled. "No its not okay. You love me don't you?" Law asked. Luffy looked at Law with fear and tears threatening to drop. "You can't suppress your feelings for me Luffy! I am an idiot! I am oblivious to my surrounding other than medical science I don't understand anything. I am thirty years old and I lack in many basic things about life! Of all relationships. I don't understand friendship, I don't understand gossiping, I don't understand just wayfaring. But partnership I do understand that. I have never loved a man before, no honestly I have never loved before!. But after Bepo's letter today I realised I love you. Please forgive me and let me love you. I may not know how to love so show me how to love you" Law looked a Luffy without blinking once. Confidence and determination glowing.

"You love me?" Luffy gasped. "Yes" Law nodded. "You know I am not a woman" Luffy blinked. "I love you. The man!" Law cupped Luffy's face to break the idea of personal space. "Kiss me" Luffy trembled.

Law gently pulled Luffy's face towards his and placed his lips on Luffy's. Luffy moved his lips in fears, hesitant, cautious and doubtful Luffy kissed Law back. Luffy's hands wrapped Law's torso and Law brushed Luffy's lips with his tongue and Luffy opened his mouth. Slowly they explored each other's mouth. Luffy finally began to relax and his arms warmed Law. Law messaged Luffy's nape and lazily played with Luffy's lips. "Woooooo hoooooo finalllly" few of the old men and women who came with Rebecca clapped watching them with awe filled eyes.

Luffy pushed Law away with a blush. "You all knew?" Law asked. "Whole village knows Luffy loves you" one of the man laughed. "And only I did not know. I am truly an idiot" Law slammed his palms on his face. "But you love me now. So you are my idiot" Luffy smiled. "I don't think now, but the moment you stepped in my lonely life, I was yours" Law pulled Luffy to a hug.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't Own ONE PIECE

The whole story actually the whole Series is dedicated to Lionel Orlando and his boyfriend. These will be a series of one-shots of different length and rating. I kept the first story decent one. Its not typical Idiot Nurse Luffy and Irritated Doctor Law. I tried to keep things bit different. Guys hope you liked the first story!

Forgive for Typo's

Reviews make us fanfic authors fly high!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher Luffy & Teacher Law**

* * *

Ever since the New Biology teacher was appointed to New-World High, PT teacher Monkey D Luffy had been having sleepless nights.

Dating, romance and love had never been a topic of interest in Luffy's life before and his brothers were always worried about his lack of love life. Luffy would attend weddings, go as replacement boyfriend on his girl friends' school reunion party, he cheered up old female colleagues to look for love, participated in pride walks to support equality of love, but nope the miracle of attraction simply did not bless him, neither woman or man, none could charm. Yet here he lay on his bed without any sleep, thinking about the new Biology teacher- Trafalgar Law.

A handsome name for a handsome man- Trafalgar Law, it had a primitive and authoritative ring in its very formation. Luffy pulled the pillow into a hug and bit it's edges, for first time in his life his soul desired a fellow being, _'when you will fall in love Luffy, you will fall hard brother'_ his blonde brother Sabo had mused one day when Luffy returned as failure from another of the blind dates set up by his dear friends.

The day Luffy fell in love had been an ordinary morning for Luffy. No music rang in his ears like in the films, no sakura petals flew in the air nor did the wind blow to make him tuck his hair behind his ear. Nope nothing out of the blue, none at all. But it was his heart that stopped when the sight of navy blue caught his eyes. Tall, lean, fit body that had put on a navy blue pin up shirt tracing out the muscle beneath the fabric and perfectly pressed trousers without a wrinkle donned his long legs. _Perfection!_ was Luffy's only thought.

Luffy had stopped at the entrance of school gate and looked at the tall man with dark unruly hair looking at the gate with some confusion on evident on his forehead. Luffy mustered his courage and walked towards the man slinging his bag carefully. _"Are you looking for something?_ " Luffy offered his biggest smile and looked at the man straight in the eyes. He turned his head towards Luffy, those eyes, they were grey like rainy day and there were dark circles below his eyes, still a gorgeous man.

 _"Hello, I am Trafalgar Law, I will join the school today as the teacher in-charge of Biology department. I was asked to wait here for Mr Monkey D. He is to show me my seat"_ the man had a magnificent voice like the waves breaking on shore, deep and seductive. That was how Monkey D Luffy fell in love at first sight for first time.

That day he was running wild with Law to every nook and corner of the school showing each and every place. Law was a man of limited words and had a killer smile, but his composed and reserved self did not discourage Luffy at all. He was going to look out for Law. _'Love is a game of patience'_ his eldest brother Ace had informed.

Patiently wait he did, Luffy did, he kept waiting. More than patience, Luffy was clueless about the tactics to gain attention. Attention he gained, a lot, but to ignite concentration for him in Law's heart was a challenge. If love was like track field Luffy would keep running until he reached the finish line, if love was baseball, Luffy would keep striking homerun until Law cheered him, if love was football Luffy would keep attempting to make a goal. But here love was an indefinite journey where there was no set target hence Luffy was clueless and drowning in water of unrequited feelings for seven months now. Trafalgar Law was no longer a new teacher now. No longer his exclusive to guide and help around! He was Law-sensei to students and object of affection for both female teachers and students.

Yes for seven months he had been making a stairway to Law's heart. A stair case that lead to every other place but Law's heart. Law was aloof, in morning he generally entered last in school with dark circles scaring students, while Luffy was on petrol duty. Yet every morning Law would bow his head with a gentle smile to Luffy and change back to a grumpy teacher next moment. In lunch hours Law was either kept busy by fellow female teachers or girl students trying to feed him their cooking despite the teacher begging to be left alone. On other hand Luffy had his own share of troubles. He had to be early in school to check uniform of students and everyday and he his whole time school was spent patrolling, scolding students and keeping a eye on delinquents. Every day he watched Law walk out of school and Luffy had stayed back with detention students. He longed to walk with Law but nothing happened.

Luffy was kept busy on the fields, first three months went flying for school festival and spend in infirmary putting sick students in bed, looking after sun dried teachers and overlooking the preparation. Luffy was in battle field and Law was inside monitoring the cash, next two months went in sport events as season of championships was on Luffy's head. He had to be earlier than his regular timings in school, training different teams and leaving school pretty late after individual training and Law holding extra classes for weaker students. And the last two months Luffy ran errand for whole school during the exam season while Law spend his time invigilating.

It was like Fate had conspired for Luffy to stay away from Law. Luffy trembled at the very thought of this terrible fate. They were destined to be separated like stereotypical star-crossed lovers from tragic films. Now Luffy was lamenting in his bed! Tomorrow was the last day of school, before summer vacation and there was no way Luffy could or would have lone time with Law. His first major love was going to suffer at hands of summer vacation. Seven months of sleepless nights and here Luffy was hugging his pillow which was his replacement for Law.

* * *

As the clock struck three, Luffy could hear the students rush out, summer was the happy time. From his window Luffy looked at the students, young lovers holding hands, some ripping of first button to give to their lady love. Female teachers walking out into arms of their lovers and husbands. Summer was always happy time for students and Luffy, but not this summer, this summer everything seemed gloomy. Law was nowhere to be found after fifth period, like Luffy had predicted. The reason for missing Law would me female teacher, the biology tried avoiding them a lot. Law was kept held back by single female teachers in lunch hour and Luffy was again running around the school to help the old head master. Yet Luffy made a bento box which he sneaked off on Law's table hoping Law would take a bite. A hope against hope.

Luffy turned away from the window and began cleaning his desk, being PT teacher was fun and interesting but things did often get serious too. Before he realised Luffy had become unauthorised counselor and nurse to many students. The examples were two younglings standing at his door- Coby and Perona. Two odd balls with pink hair, who in second year of their high school were so entrapped in passion of young love that they forgot to use protection. Three weeks after the deed, Luffy was begged by Coby to help them as Perona was late on her cycle. Both were afraid to approach their parents or school Nurse. It was Luffy who provided pregnancy test kit and medicines to make sure of no blunder. It was not the first case where Luffy helped young troubled soul and they won't be the last.

"Sensei, we graduated today and thanks to you we are together without any problem" Perona spoke. "Thank you" Coby bowed. "Just go away will you, and yes enjoy your university life and don't forget to use condom" Luffy grinned may be he could talk to Law on pretext of giving a lecture to these students on Sex Education. "We have something for you" both handed Luffy a small paper bag. "Take care sensei" and they were gone.

As Luffy opened the bag there was a small heart shaped photo frame with two chambers. What a perfect gift for a stupid lover like me Luffy thought and placed the frame on the table with sad thoughts of missed chance to speak with Law. "I wish I could have his photo here" Luffy sighed and flopped on the chair closing his eyes he wanted to sleep and dream about Law.

"You do know a human heart has four chambers and the actual shape of heart is a bit scary" the sound of broken waves shook Luffy up. "Law!" Luffy looked at the said man in surprise. "Seven months, three days, nine hours, fifty two minutes forty seven seconds and a bento box to encourage me to take the step" Law entered Luffy's room. "Huh?" Luffy looked at Law.

"It took me that long to finally have a lone conversation with you thanks to the lunch box! I love onigiri! Will go on a date with me?" Law took the chair opposite to Luffy picking up the photo frame in his hands. Luffy just gasped. Night after night Luffy had dreamt without sleep and fantasied about Law. Day after day Luffy tried to talk to Law now and then. Moments after moments Luffy only had Law in his mind. Breath after breath Luffy pined for Law. Now blink after blink Luffy could not utter a single word.

"I know this is sudden but I take your silence as a yes" Law stood up with a grin and put the photo frame back on the table and pulled Luffy off his chair.

"I love you" Luffy finally spoke as they exited the gates.

"Thank god you spoke" Law grinned as he kept running down the stairs with Luffy.

"And here we met for first time" Luffy pointed at the gate as they stopped for breathing.

"Yeah" said Law looking up and Luffy pulled Law into a bear hug. A touch he always wanted.

* * *

"And here we are three years later" Luffy removed the photo frame from the table that had their picture now from Spring Festival and kept it on the chair and pushed the chair away.

His fingers back to unbutton Law's shirt and his mouth glued to Law's. Soon Luffy's naked arm wrapped around Law's crafted torso. "Yeah had I not spoken that day I was assured you would have been lifted of your feet by some girl" Law nuzzled his nose in Luffy's soft hair breaking from the kiss. "Yeah right, it was other way round for me" Luffy's cheeks ablaze and he parted the long legs of Law now seated on Luffy's table, trousers pulled down to ankles, his shirt unbuttoned revealing body art and driving Luffy nuts as the said teacher smirked.

"You know Biology suits you" Luffy nipped Law's neck. "How so?" Law gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure ran up his spine. "I can always imagine you explaining male anatomy in class and moving around in that hot body" Luffy hissed and Law groped Luffy's buttocks in excitement. "Explaining the working of male organs and specially the one I love" Luffy bit Law's lips while his hand squeezed Law's manhood. "I.. love to watch you pla...y" Law panted under Luffy's touches. "I also imagine... you.. giving sex education" Luffy licked Law's adam apple. "Am...oh.. boy.. am I nake"..d? Law hissed as Luffy began trailing Law's neck to collar bones to bite chest and nipples tortured with butterfly kisses. Soft wet kisses on heated skin, hard bites on burning muscle and hand massaging naked butt. Luffy finally rested his hungry lips on the organ he loved most standing out and proud like their love, Luffy dropped on his knees.

"You know your lips between... my legs has been the... ohh... god... the m..ost... sexiest thing ever Luff..yyy" Law grabbed Luffy's head and began massaging his head. Luffy teased the mushroom head and Law kept pushing Luffy's head to go deeper. Luffy was teasing him and Law wanted to be drank out of his seeds. One lick at a time was driving the biology teacher insane. Luffy looked up from the heavy eyelids and began coiling his tongue like a snake in heat. His hands palming the sacks, fingers playing a tune on them slowly. Law moaning Luffy's name at every new ministration and drowning in Luffy's smell- sour and salty. "Doors ahh...re... locked right?" Law pushed Luffy's head to get more of the pleasure he was feeling.

To watch your boyfriend play hard sports in school is a real torture. For three years now Law loved and hated watching Luffy training students under the sun from class room window. Luffy in vest and track pants blowing whistle under the sun gave him a hard on. Law was teaching the working of respiratory system to his students when his own breathing stopped at sight of Luffy drenched in sweat and drinking water. Half of the water running down Luffy's face and neck, tickling down to his vest and make it more transparent.

Once his class got over Law had very politely excused Luffy out of a stupid staff conversation. Whole school now aware of their love relation none question his innocent smile and Luffy's carefree attitude. Their innocence hid their suppressed desire. As soon as both stumbled inside Luffy's room, the door got locked, curtains pulled, hugs happening and hands ripping each other of clothes and kisses turned more demanding.

Luffy sucked Law with all his lust and Law's moans did not cease. "Luf...fyyy... am... about... to come" Law passed the words and Luffy began his assault in full scale. "Fu..ck" Law hissed. He could feel Luffy chuckle on his manhood. And so he came, proud and ashamed, relaxed and happy in his lover's mouth. Luffy drank him dry and he kept licking him until a single drop of white liquid was not seen on the sleeping manhood.

"Thank you for the lunch" Luffy grinned drinking the white liquid. Law pulled him by the torso and kissed Luffy hard on the lips cleaning the white spot on Luffy's upper lips. Law smirked to Luffy's surprised and questioning look

"Thank you for the desert."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- Nope still not the owner of One Piece

Role Request- **Lionel Orlando and Lover.**

I told you guys this story is for THEM. Though Lionel Orlando Suggested each chapter have a name, I too think I should. But I think the fun lies in the avatars mentioned at beginning of the story. A chapter name comes with lot of ideas before hand. I want each One-shot to be surprise and funny so. Sorry Oro, I want to keep you on toes.

 **Daydreamfox, Illumi Senri, Lionel Orlando, anna. ashiqa, Lunar. D. kiki, luffyyaoi, Traffy, windfallchild, Tannylu, Katasana, LunaSky23,**

Thank you for reviews and follows and favorite guys! I am being economical here with words. Some complained I talk too much in author's space! Guilty me...

reviews always make us fly high.


	3. Chapter 3

**Married Law & Luffy**

* * *

'Anger is root cause of all troubles Law' this would have been his father Corazon's advice. "Love is the problem, never fall in love boy' this would be words from his uncle Doffy. Though the whole family knew advice from uncle Doffy was useless, nihilistic and destructive, yet right now Law couldn't help but agree with his pink obsessed uncle.

Love was his problem. It was always love that was Trafalgar Law's problem. After fifteen years of marriage, love was still his problem only now his love had shifted from movie nights out to rented DVD nights in. In honesty he was tired and he wanted to sleep; it was before the fight broke out. Oh yes there was a fight hence the reason of his stiff body on the right side of bed, yet he knew he was on wrong side. Every fight he ever had with his husband was always because of love. Today it was not one of those fights where Law knew he was at fault and Luffy just harped about it for few minutes and a dinner date would fix his husband's mood.

No it was not Luffy's fault either that made Law snap at him. All his husband of fifteen years had done was ask him about his friend Sachi. Yes it was always Sachi that sparked fight among them. Law still recalled the day he spotted a young teenager paddling at his university clinic, Sachi was witness to the first words he had with Luffy. Sachi had joked about the best pick up place Law found three months later when Luffy first met Law's circle of friends, distorting the simple 'hello' they shared into a bizarre erotic fantasy. Sachi got on his nerve that night eighteen years ago so did he tonight. The first fight he had with Luffy. The fight was out of guilt of loving Luffy, Law had fought with Luffy that night on a topic that could never be reason for anything remotely related to dark thoughts- Luffy's selfless smile.

After their first fight Luffy was wide awake with puffed eyes and trembling body next day sitting on the couch. Law had traumatized the teen to fall ill. How guilty Law was to have hurt Luffy then, how guilty he was right now! Law cared too much about what others thought about him and Luffy. This was the very reason he fought again tonight with Luffy who never cared about others. It was always about them and others- Law and Luffy versus the world but Luffy refused to see the bad in world. Hence he snapped at Luffy when Luffy said Sachi meant no harm with his discriminating jokes.

He snapped hard and harsh, Luffy had come paddling slowly towards him when he returned after drinking night. Luffy knew he was tired from a day full of surgeries; he had made Law sit on the chair and made him drink water. All Luffy did, his dark haired thirty seven year old husband do was ask a question. "How was the party? Did you enjoy? How is Sachi?" Luffy had softly asked rubbing circles on Law's back as the taller flopped on couch. In another time in some universe he would have flopped into Luffy's arms and unloaded his worries. But no this was his reality.

What he did? He snapped an answer to which Luffy gave a small innocent reply. Law forced his anxiety about the condition of the patient he operated, the stress of working for hours and Sachi's hard nut joke on Luffy. Yes he was blaming it on Sachi again, it was always that shit eating bastard. The red haired had simply said Law always had sexy cheerful maid waiting in the house. Law had retorted back hard with a punch and left the dinner. Yes they were married couple, two guys bound in love, shoving their poles inside each other and pleasuring each other. They were two men sharing a home and loving each other. Yet people found it hard to accept the wedding band they both wore.

Every time Sachi had insulted Luffy, he had almost killed Sachi. It was a cycle, but Luffy was kind to Sachi. The story should have ended there with Luffy's forgiveness in another version of the tale. But no what he did? He yelled at Luffy for being over-trusting, too friendly, nice, caring, naive and to top it all Law called his husband stupid just like the elementary kids Luffy taught.

Love was his curse and he had no one to fall back on to but Luffy. Law rolled on his side of the bed, his thoughts were jumbled and going in circles. The curtains were tired and dawn was breaking. He had not turned once to find if Luffy had slept or not. At forty four Law had run out of the honeymoon spirit like his goatee from youth that had turned into french cut beard. Roses were for young lovers and frozen beans were for old married couple like them. This _I don't worry anymore_ attitude projected to Luffy was keeping him awake and he was feeling his guilt rise with every second spent counting rays of sunlight.

Law slowly pushed his body towards the center of their old bed. He would curl up and sneak a hand around Luffy's waist and pretend to be deep asleep like he always did, a trick Luffy pretended to be oblivious about. The warmth that generally is spread out on the blue sheets was not there when Law's arm crawled out in a twisted way. He turned around to find the pillow dent free and the side of the bed that belonged to his husband was wrinkle free. Fuck yourself if you don't jump out of bed now Law hissed. Old or new, Roses or Frozen beans love was love.

In no fights Luffy had ever left home or not slept in the bed, but if he did the impossible tonight, the blame was on Law. If his brother-in-laws found out they would draft divorce paper with morning newspaper. If his father found out, the tripping man would set his house on fire in attempt to fix things up and uncle Doffy would have thrown a party for sure. No matter what he did, what he spoke, how he behaved, Law loved Luffy. Law flopped off their bed kicking the thin blanket, forgetting his slippers; he walked out of the only bedroom in the tiny apartment. The drawing room was empty. A fear crept inside Law. His rude behavior had finally made Luffy leave him. After years of silent resistance Luffy had left him. The wedding photograph on the wall both had taken fifteen years ago was staring back at Law. How happy both were to have friends and family to wish them up and what had Law done, always live in an anger against the world.

His feet hissed against the cold tiles when he saw the slumped shadow in kitchen. The kitchen was chilly and on the two sitters dining table Luffy's head was buried inside the piles of albums Luffy had crafted over the years and an bowl full of chips had turned soggy beside his husband's raven head. He hurt Luffy bad and Law's regret sky rocketed. The window was open and the wind had turned Luffy into a cold structure of yellow porcelain. Yes Law was a first class idiot he forced his husband to endure the cold wind in sadness while he enjoyed the comfort of bed. "Love… lets go to bed. I was rude, fucking jerk to yell at you. Its bloody hell my mistake Let's go.. come on... But I love you, forgive me" Law slowly picked Luffy up from the table and Luffy blinked at Law with sleepy eyes.

Luffy opened his arms with a soft smile that meant Law was forgiven, on instinct Law picked him up with a bear hug. "I Love You.. I am so sorry.. please let this idiot make it up to you" Law inhaled the smell of his husband now drifting back to sleep.

"You are debarred from attending drinking parties forever Traffy" Luffy mumbled before slumping on Law's chest.

This was marriage you forgive but never forget.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- Not in this life time.. I am not owner of One Piece!

Lionel Orlando, this is not your requested roles, but I had an itch to write matured, middle age nearing married Law and Luffy :)

This is more of a reflection story of a middle aged man. So the guilt is recurring, I think most fights in real long marriage are on stupid reason. Hope you liked it.

 **Sarge1130, poyochin, LunaSkye23, anna. ashiqa, pachyun, Lionel Orlando, daydreamfox, Illumi Senri,** thank you for reviews.

 **CrystalShimly, Alcatraces, Shmalls, gayest bee, Lovelyladie15,** thank you for follow and favourites.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dominant Uke Luffy & Seme Law **

* * *

Sometimes Luffy wanted it bad, he wanted it more than he craved for meat. When he wanted it more than meat it meant he was really at his limit of abstinence. He wanted it to be buried deep inside him and get torn apart in pleasure. Right now he wanted to be kissed madly, hugged harshly, possessed mightily and loved mercilessly. But no one would guess what he was craving inside for he smiled sweetly and calculated the amount for the middle aged customer standing in front of his counter. The nice woman smiled back and Luffy with a grin pulled out the receipt and handed it to the woman carrying huge grocery bags now ruffling her purse.

Why did Luffy crave so much to be ravished was because of one very simple reason, his boyfriend had been on call duty in hospital for almost a week now away from their apartment. The turmoil in Luffy's mind was not so simple. He knew the cons of dating a doctor too well, his friends and family had warned him about how busy doctors were for steady relationship. But Luffy had one reply to these warnings- you don't choose with whom you fall in love. He was missing his tall handsome grumpy lover. The Doctor-Nurse erotic novels he was reading every night to fall asleep without the company of other body to keep him warm, was not helping Luffy feel any better right now.

As his boyfriend was missing from their home, Luffy took the chance to earn few extra bucks. For almost a week now to keep his mind away from 'HIM', Luffy was working in four different types of jobs. He waited tables in morning for an hotelier friend, his afternoon was spent in the cubical of a travel agency, in the evening he helped in the local library and finally his last job was to work in the departmental store as long as he could. The only communication he had with his lover was five phone calls and emails dropping in his phone at random moments.

Luffy was frustrated, his body was not tired, his body simply wanted to be touched by the refined hands that operated so many every day. His lover was sleeping on hospital couch, eating pale hospital food and working hard to save lives, Luffy knew it very well but he felt insecure at times. It was he who had asked the doctor out after months of flirting; his lover had never dated man prior to Luffy. Luffy's biggest fear was that one day the doctor would come to him and announce that he was dumping Luffy as he was always attracted to women and was marrying a sexy nurse in tiny pink skirt. He really needed to stop reading those erotic Doctor-Nurse stories- an angry wrinkle popped on his forehead as he pressed the buttons to clear the screen but Luffy did not let the woman paying him see that he was frustrated.

As the woman bade Luffy bye, Luffy smiled and sighed. He often wondered how it felt loving a woman, sadly he could never imagine it. The woman looked happy and Luffy felt a slight tinge of jealousy when he saw her walking towards her husband giving her a warm smile. He wanted to be cuddled, right here right now by 'HIM'!

It was almost eleven in the night and Luffy had no desire to go home and sleep on the empty bed. But he knew he had to leave the store soon. Luffy collected the cash and walked towards his manager Makino who was busy arranging boxes, the woman ruffled his hair once he was standing in front of her. "Go home Luffy" Makino tilted her head forward like a doting mother. "Can I stay a little longer?" Luffy asked. "Nope!" Makino turned Luffy around and began pushing him towards the staff locker. "I don't wannnna go! HE is not there" Luffy resisted harshly when the electronic doors opened. Both turned around at the shuffling noise.

"Luffy-ya" a tired voice called out in desperation.

"Can we go home please?" the tall figure in black overcoat reclined on the wall and his face half hidden in fluffy spotted cap.

"I fucking missed you!" Luffy rushed towards his lover in seconds.

* * *

And Luffy always got what he wanted, a thought doctor Trafalgar Law had when the apartment door shut behind them and Luffy attacked him without any warning. It's not like he was not expecting their pent up desires to burst open, Luffy just took him by surprise "Slowww down wild cat" Law fell on the couch and Luffy was above him trying to rip off his clothes like a hungry shipwrecked victim. "I can't wait you stupid idiot doctor! I slept alone in the bed for fucking whole week! I wanted you more than I wanted meat! You know that's a crisis right?" Luffy was pulling the scarf of the doctor. "Its six days and five nights" the doctor tried to sit up but Luffy pushed him back attacking his neck. "I haven't bathed in three days" Law tried to free himself. "I love the sour smell" Luffy gritted his teeth like a feline in heat.

"I was feeling lonely!" Luffy pouted. "Have you been reading those Doctor-Nurse erotica again?" Law sat up with serious effort. "No.. no.. why.. would I read those porno-books meant for other couples! It's unrealistic, stupid, exaggerated, phony…" Luffy averted his eyes.

"You know you can't lie, I am seriously going to burn those books one day" Law pulled Luffy from the couch by his hand and entered the bedroom the shorter paddled behind him mumbling lies he could not even orderly arrange.

The overcoat was gone, the shirt crumbled on the floor, the spotted trousers at edge of the bed and Trafalgar Law found his wrists tied to the bed-post. "Am I going to be punished?" Law asked as he saw his young lover walk towards their bed with a box of tissue paper and lube in hands. "Oh… yeah.. you have been so mean to me Traffy… I will not let you go easily" Luffy climbed the bed flaunting his naked body to his lover. "How do you plan to punish me?" Law asked.

Without a word Luffy crushed Law's lips, bit it hard, their tongues fought, their warm wet organs melted inside their mouth like lava preparing to erupt. Luffy's hands cupped their shafts and began rubbing them slowly. Law wriggled at the friction and Luffy covered Law's eyes with his other free hand. "You don't get to see me come after a week" Luffy stroked the shafts harshly. "Lu..ffy… please I missed.. you!" Law tried to twist his neck but the busy organs below kept him glued to the mattress. The first burst was violent, quick and thick. Law felt heavy release of warm semen spread on his stomach.

"Five calls! You know how painful it is to be away from you? You know it right idiot" Luffy began kissing down Law's neck and sharp collarbones. "I know, it's your duty, but it's bloody frustrating to not be able to see your face for a week now" Luffy kissed Law on the tattooed chest and bit Law's dark nipple sharply. "Ouch… wild cat… careful don't rip them of.. OUCH" Luffy bit another bud with equal force. "Untie me brat.." Law smirked at the lust filled Luffy.

"No…. I will ride you today, I want you inside me, only me, you are mine Law" Luffy dragged his bottom deliberately up Law's thighs slowly and messaged the half-calmed manhood between them and finally sat on Law's chest. "I want to kiss you down there" Law purred. "Suck my fingers" Luffy offered three fingers to Law's lips. The doctor in moments began wetting the fingers thoroughly, he snaked his tongue on the thin fingers up and down. Turning them numb, wet and soft Law made Luffy erect with just tongue-finger ministration. Luffy pulled his fingers away and layered his entrance with the lube. "Plea..se untie me" Law groaned as the sight of Luffy touching himself was too sensual for his eyes. "Watch me" Luffy's voice heavy and his pupils were dark. Luffy entered his first finger and began circling his insides. Law gulped as Luffy closed his eyes and began exploring his inside, Law's chest rose and fell in excitement below Luffy's parted legs. Once Luffy stretched and lubed himself thoroughly Law found his younger lover scissoring himself with two fingers. Luffy slide his third finger inch by inch and began stroking the pleasure bundle inside. "Lawww… aaa" Luffy moaned at the friction. "Let me. ..in..." Law begged.

A smirk broke on Luffy's face and the scar below his left eye made him look so innocently sinister that Law would come then and there. Luffy pulled his fingers out and took Law's shaft and gently guided it him inside him. Luffy began moving and Law gritted his teeth once the friction began sending him pleasure tunes. Luffy was warm and tight, wet and burning around Law. Luffy raised and dropped his hips and stroked his manhood in silence. His lips closed as if trying to suppress a forbidden spell and his eyes closed as his mind drifted into pleasure land. Luffy began rolling his hips in and out faster making the shaft of his lover hit the prostate accurately while his manhood danced in his hands. Law kept his eyes on his lover, face flushed, eyes shut yet tears escaping, fuller lips now parted releasing small moans. Luffy was riding him, he was absorbing Law out of his energy. "I am about …. Go..d,,, faster… I am near…. I love.. you…" Law hissed and Luffy began violent movements. In seconds Law burst inside the warm space and Luffy came in full force spluttering his seeds in air.

Sex was their way of connection to each other. After week of starving Luffy felt half satisfied but his body was giving up to the hectic work schedule. His limbs went limp as Luffy pulled out of his lover. But Luffy felt alive and loved right now.

Luffy collapsed on Law's chest. "I bloody missed you" Luffy murmured. "You sucked me… dry" Law yawned as his body relaxed after such high dose of excitement. "Never leave me….I hate nursessss" Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck. Law made a mental note that he had to burn those bloody books down when he had enough free time. "I love you Luffy-ya" Law kissed Luffy's burning forehead.

* * *

When Luffy woke up from a comfortable dream he had a feeling somebody was boring hole in his head. "Good morning…." The voice of the doctor boyfriend was too sweet to be true. Luffy kept his eyes shut something was wrong he felt it. "I know you woke up" Law spoke in a cheery voice that was alien to Luffy's ears. "Good morning" Luffy opened his eyes which met with an evil smirk on his lover's face and Luffy scooped his head near Law's lips. "Do you mind untying your prisoner now Luffy-ya?" Law asked softly in Luffy's ears.

Luffy was left in big dilemma, if he should untie his lover's hands before making breakfast or after making breakfast, either way he had to pay a big price for falling asleep early.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- nope not the creator of One Piece yet

This Chapter is based on Sarge1130's demand for an authoritative/dominating Luffy hope she liked it :D

Kirayamapi, eitak123, okinumononoke, ckainee, Kamui-Hugo, Tran Milo, Cthyctrna, thank you for follow and favourites! :D

Daydreamfox, Lionel Orlando, LunaSkye23, LittlemissTrafalgar, Illumi Senri, poyochin, thank you for reviews! They mean a lot to me :D

Yes I take requests for Role Play give me anything you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Manager Law & Staff Luffy**

* * *

 _'To make a move or to not make a move'_ my mind was twirling on this question. I felt like Hamlet. Well my thoughts were much less sophisticated than his and my intention was not as grave as revenge but that of a simple common love, one that slowly grows out of attachment and need and finally turns into addiction of familiar. I recruited that brat who was swaying his hips unintentionally at me, just five meters away from my trinket counter. He looked like a high-school student, but in fact he was a fresh graduate with a degree in sales.

It was almost a year he began working under me; my small business hardly required more than two people to run it. In general it was only us who looked after the store. He was the fifth person working here this summer and the only one who was employed by me. With advent of this new soul, the sixth sense of the store awakened. With the store's sudden blossom I the owner sprouted as well, I melted in love.

I was looking straight at his back while he happily chirped a forgotten island song, my half-sister Baby glared at me from the reception counter. My clumsy adopted father Corazon was tripping now and then while sweeping the porch. Chopper my nephew was helping us today with the front display while his parents my elder sister Robin and her husband Zoro were busy talking with suppliers. And the sea was calm meters away from my door slowly poking the dock.

None of my family members were churning their livelihoods from my shop, Baby needed extra cash for upcoming wedding, Robin and Zoro had their own bookshop and dojo to run they just wanted to help me because of the lazy week and there was Luffy, the only worker in this souvenir store who was not my family member. Robin scouted him because he was the sole person who was willing to sell things I offered and tea which only Robin drank. Currently I managed the shop, Robin and Zoro bought suppliers of food and other trinkets to me, presently Baby kept control of money and my father well he kept things lively around.

"Luffy" Chopper my nephew knocked at the display window and Luffy looked up. The sun outside was pleasant and I could see the town waking up to morning and the sea shivering at the dock. Luffy's back faced me but I could his slender neck nod to Chopper. And the OPEN sign faced the world. "Manager Traffy we are opening" he turned around at me with a big grin touching his ears. "Thanks guys, Baby stop smoking early in the morning" I looked at my sister and Luffy.

The first dingy was to arrive at 8am sharp, with that we would welcome the travelling work force into our shop. Most came for coffee and quick breakfast before heading off to mills. But with Luffy's advent I was selling tea most, which I was not in particular, favour before. The boy charmed in the middle aged women and increased my profit with his infinite knowledge of tea. He would woo the women with absolute truth and smile. "Ma'am, green tea keeps your body toxic free and the extra fat you have in your arms will vanish" he would smile. "Auntie Hibiscus Tea keeps your blood pressure in control and your hair fall will be controlled" he would hand the cup to the lady. "Jasmine tea keeps you energetic and your lethargy will fly away" over all Luffy was a tea person, I had never seen him drink coffee while I brewed it and I on other hand was a coffee person. Two different drinks, two different people and combined it was one big problem for me.

Hence the source of my dilemma- Should I ask him on a Coffee date or Afternoon Tea!

The dingy appeared Chopper and Luffy rushed out placing all the small table and chairs on the porch. But my mind was busy worrying, my mind panicked when I saw the parrot haired stammering guy step down of the boat. That guy was holding red flowers and I knew it he loved Luffy. "You know what Law?" I looked towards my half-sister, "If you keep only imagining Barto will seduce Luffy soon" I hissed at Baby. "See" Baby pointed her burning cigarette.

Luffy was laughing and parrot head was offering him the roses with trembling hands. "Shit" I was cursing myself. _Keep dangling between tea and coffee while the parrot runs off with my three course meal._ I grumbled at the sight and went back to my position beside the trinket counter. I was again glaring, now at the colourful boxes of tea. _Fuck those tea drinkers..._

With that thought I saw him walk with the red roses in hand, walking up the porch, smiling at the people. I sank on my trinket counter and my head slumped on my hands. "Uncle Traffy do you not feel well?" Chopper asked and I groaned in reply. "Chopper let him be, he is sulking" Baby broke my heart in pieces.

Half an hour later later I felt something hit on my head and it smelled great,"OUUUUCHHH" I sat up. I was hit with bunch of roses. "Manager Traffy! If you can sulk because I got roses from some guy, I bet you can cheer up too if I go out with you on a Brunch Date! God please stop looking so gloomy its not even 10 am in the morning!" Luffy was glaring at me. His cheeks blushing and his eyes shy but determined. He was shinning under the peeping rays.

"In between your Afternoon Tea-Coffee Date war, I have wasted almost a year waiting, I just accepted the roses not his love. Coffee and Tea are both hot beverages, that's where they are similar! There are other kinds of Date too... Idiot.. Manager.. I ... lo..." Luffy bent towards me and kissed my forehead.

"You love me?" I asked with large eyes.

"Idiot Manager, I can drink coffee for you, what about you?" he ran off.

 _I could drown in tub of tea for him..._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

disclaimer- Nope One Piece is Odachi's

Request like always Lionel Orlando, I love him :*

 **daydreamfox, LunaSkye23, poyochin, Lionel Orlando, Staticy for Atra, LittlemissTrafalgar, Sarge1130** thank you for reviews :* :*

 **eino-dono, Decadence-21, zyxzyz, Sugarlumpspark, Staticy Fox Atra** , thank you for follow and favourites.

it was small chap, not my best, I wrote it in-between train journeys so forgive for scattered piece. Next chapter will be big and full of lemon juices-promise. Right now my heart craves something really simple. Hope it was sweet. Its my version of accepting differences to gain love.

Yes I love Green Tea!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hentai Mangaka Law & His Best Friend's Brother Luffy**

* * *

Ace was a happy guy; he made friends with everyone and anyone he spoke too. He had a passionate job as a Police Officer. His soon to be wife Vivi would call him charming Adonis out of adoration, even criminals respected him. Ace was again a liberal guy, he accepted people with their true selves. He never discriminated against anyone; this nature of his had earned him a gay best friend who drew hentai and a fiancé who had strange obsession with gay men making out in books. Yet Ace was thankful and happy with life.

It was the second week of the month when Ace's serene life met unease; Ace held the basket and walked behind Vivi, his blue haired angel- An angel with little perversion in heart. It was her pay day; Vivi happily spoke to herself and kept picking up the colourful books. Ace couldn't help but notice, each cover had a tall handsome man hugging a shorter cute guy, or groping the small guy. "Vivi, how many more are we to buy?" Ace asked sweetly, their home was a Mecca of this ero-books, sadly half of them were gift from his best-friend too, big boob women and handsome man was his Best friend's specialty.

"Just one more, he is the most Popular Yaoi Mangaka currently" Vivi grinned at Ace as she flashed the book at him. "But he has a terrible name! MonD Toraw. Terrible pen name I tell you, I gave up the book first time I saw the name. Somehow the book ended up in my basket when I reached home" Vivi removed strands of her blue hair from her face. "Torao? Law? May I see the book once?" Ace asked happily. "No, To-raw, MonD Toraw. Go ahead" Vivi handed him her bible of perversion.

The cover had a tall guy with tanned skinned, tanned as rusted gold, his face had handsome jaw line, a goatee adoring it, sharp grey eyes and his bare chest had tribal tattoo. His hair was midnight blue and the guy was holding a younger boy. The younger boy had black hair, butter yellow skin, round face, big eyes. His smile was blush filled. Oddly the characters were very familiar in Ace's head. As he opened the book, the panels were telling him a different story, the stories Vivi loved.

 _Tral:_ _Lucy, you belong to me, say it._ _ **(In the panel the taller guy was caging the smaller guy against the wall)**_

 _Lucy:_ _I belong to you! Stop being so jealous! Don't you trust me?_ _ **(The younger guy somehow had turned his face in next panel, his eyes were teary and face red and hands clinging to the taller man's hood)**_

 _Tral:_ _I know, I know, but whenever I see any one getting closer to you, I want to cage you and hide you in my house_ _ **(In this panel the taller forced his lips on the younger)**_

 _Lucy:_ _I love you, I love you…. I know why you feel that way Tral. I know it hurts you that we have kept our relation hidden from my brother Porto and Asbo._ _ **(Now the younger was weeping on taller guy's chest on 67**_ _ **th**_ _ **page)**_

 _Tral:_ _Lucy, why are you crying?_ _ **(Tral grabbed the younger by waist in fourth panel and shook him hard)**_

 _Lucy:_ _I know it hurts you, after all you loved my brother Porto first_ _ **(the younger was weeping and turning shades deeper at same time, on panel below there was a tall guy, showing his broad back with wavy black hair in lighter tones)**_

 _Tral:_ _No Lucy, No Lucy, I love you, only you. I liked him, but you. You complete me!_ _ **(This panel was pure white with fading snowflakes and words I Love You. Next page had Tral's bare buttocks focused on first panel, above his tail bone tribal tattoo ended. His trousers were dropped and Lucy was completely naked against the wall)**_

 _Lucy:_ _Make me yours Tral, make me die in ecstasy, kill me with your love_ _ **(Both the characters fell on half page long panel. Tral between younger's legs, strong body was hammering in and out of Lucy in next seven panels. Then there was a close zoom panel on Lucy's delicate hands curling the sheets. Next five panels covered Lucy's lust filled eyes, parted lips, shaded cheeks. The guy wanted to be hammered hard. Next panel had more kisses, chest bite, more hammering and more missionary actions)**_

Ace shut the book; he was blushing furiously and trying to solve the puzzle about the faces he just saw. He had seen them. But he was unable to pin point them.

"You know Ace the uke of this story reminds me of Lu and the hot Seme is like your grumpy best friend Law. Law is gay right?" Vivi took the book and walked ahead of Ace.

"Yeah he is. Vivi how long has been this series going on?" Ace asked paddling behind her. "Five years" Vivi spoke. "Is there an author's signature?" Ace asked. "Ah ha, of course" Vivi nodded. "Please show it" Ace smiled.

Once Ace saw the signature every piece of puzzle fit. The T and L was the same in the signature as that of his best friend, the guy Tral had dark circles and a fluffy cap on the midnight blue hair in reality and the guy Lucy had a cut mark below his left eye and not his right and his face was not as babyish as the book showed. Sure Lucy had pretty big eyes; here they were too big for normal humans to have.

Ace was fuming. Porto was short form for Portogas D Ace and Asbo was anagram for Sabo. That meant Tral was Trafalgar D Law his best friend, Lucy was his little brother Luffy. The pen name was derived from Monkey D and Trafalgar Law!

Ever since Luffy moved in Law's home to save money after school graduation, his best friend had been bothering him little less. Five years was too much for his Hentai drawing best friend to play with his erotic fantasy. To use his little brother as object of lust was insulting; on top of that without his knowledge whole world was watching his Little Brother get rammed. Ace was angry.

"Vivi babes, I just have something urgent to do, will you go home alone?" Ace asked politely. "Yeah sure" Vivi patted Ace on the back. "Do you mind, if I borrow this? The story hooked me up" Ace smiled and Vivi nodded with doubtful eyes at him. "Thanks, I owe you one honey" Ace dashed off.

* * *

It was twelve years ago, when Law asked Ace to model for his art work. They were fifteen then, Ace was the school prince and Law the dark knight while Sabo was the cool guy. After three months of painting Law had confessed to Ace he was gay and he liked Ace. Ace was taken aback but never hurt Law by rude rejection. Law confessing made them bond together. By high school graduation Ace was hooked with Vivi the princess from an all girls school and hell bent to join police academy under Law's dad. Sabo always wanted to join University. Law went to art school instead of medical school and became a mangaka by nineteen. Though Law mainly drew action manga, his major market was Hentai and but Ace never thought Law would draw BLs as well.

As the bus turned around, Ace was trying to recall when and how did Luffy meet Law? Their age difference was same as Ace's with Luffy, seven years on the clock. When Law first came home, Luffy was a kid, eight year old. Law was a frequent visitor till their high school graduation. Luffy started visiting Law, after he turned fifteen. Yes, Law had called Ace up, asking for a baby faced boy to draw for. Ace has asked Luffy to model.

After that Luffy got the idea he wanted to be Manga editor and worked as Law's assistant till his college graduation. Ace never objected, Law paid Luffy well for the work and Law was a safe guy or so Ace had assumed. With Luffy graduating from high school, Law opened his spare room for him. Ace could see it all fit now, as his bus moved forward. Luffy graduated college and entered the company Law had most contracts with. Ace was blind. They were a fucking couple!

His hands reached his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. "Sabo did you know Luffy and Law had a thing?" Ace asked. "Not exactly, I had feeling, I almost smelled it. But I figured it with the BL Vivi lent Koala" Sabo replied.

"Great…" Ace chewed inside of his cheeks. "Just don't kill them" Sabo laughed.

* * *

When lovers are engrossed, they often forget the essential things in life. For Corazon, the clumsy father of Law, it was a lesson learned hard way. He was accepting father when Law told him he was gay, he was cool father when Law said he won't go medical school but study art, he cheered Law when his son began a career as erotic-manga artist.

Yet it was still hard for Corazon at times to understand Law. When he realized his twenty four year old virgin gay son had fallen for a seventeen year old boy, who happened to be his subordinates brother Corazon knew his son cared for none. The day that boy turned eighteen the house father and son lived for years stopped having calm days. Law had given Luffy the guest room, Corazon had no reason to refuse, it first time his son was in love. The move to Law's room was swift. One Week! And Law was with his lover, sharing one bed.

Yet after four years of living together, both had not learned the basic things. They were as shameless as Law's hentai. He was proud of Law, but his son was shameless, rather his son and lover had no sense of shame. They would smooch anywhere in the house discarding the existence of Corazon. When they wanted to do it, they had to do it. Shouting and humping often waking up the blonde at night. How many times had Corazon walked on them? Infinite times! While returning from grocery shopping, Law would be humping inside his small lover on the couch. The swimming pool would be filled with moans at midnight. The kitchen table, the balcony, the washroom they were everywhere like Rabbits in heat. Even Corazon's bedroom was not spared.

Corazon decided that he needed a walk when, Luffy dropped his bag on the floor and jumped straight in to Law's arms. He loved his son too much; hence he would just take stroll to let them calm down.

* * *

"Cora-san what are you doing here?" Corazon fell strong hands lift him up. It was regular with him to trip or fall or get hurt. "Ace-chan… Thank you.. I just came for a stroll, was feeling suffocated. I needed smoke. You know Law is a health freak and that little brother of yours is no less" Corazon fixed his hood. Ace was walking ahead of both.

"Where are they now?" Ace asked sweetly and Cora-son got an eerie feeling. "In our home, making ou… Making manga. You know how Law loses focus now and then. Luffy has his ways to fix and cheer him up" Corazon grinned.

"Do they now? I would like to see it myself, how my best friend extracts his inspiration from my little brother" Ace grinned. "No trust me you don't want to it's a messy exchange they have" Corazon shuddered at the countless memories. "Trust me Cora-san" I want to.

"Let's have some Coffee Ace-chan, there is a new Café at the corner" Corazon asked. "I will pass; I need to see my little brother" Ace pulled Corazon from the ground. The blonde fell again. "No you can't go to our house now Ace-chan" Corzon spoke in a fatherly voice. "I can and you are coming with me" Ace pulled the man. Corazon hugged Ace's knees and tripped the younger police officer.

"You … old man you just assaulted a Police Officer" Ace grumbled in pain. "A father has his reasons and I am a Police Officer too! I am your boss you moron" Corazon groaned in pain too. "I have known you for a long time Cora-san. Even though you are my boss, you can't stop me" Ace hissed. "At least I can delay you" Corazon held Ace like an anchor.

* * *

"Traffy… " Luffy moaned. " We are almost there Luffy.." Law heaved above Luffy, their skin sweaty, voices harsh from extreme screaming. "I so love you… Traffy… let's keep having sex till our death" Luffy mumbled. "Too much of … anal will hurt you. We can't tire your body" Law kissed Luffy deeply.

"For you.. I can extinguish in passion" Luffy dug his nails deep in Law's skin. "Do you mind if I use these wo..rds in next month's story" Law pushed his shaft inside Luffy's entrance. "Ahh...… Have I ever said n..ooo.. Oh god… Keep going Traffy" Luffy twisted in first wave of pleasure.

"With.. out …You I am helpless.. I love you" Law began circling his hips when they both heard loud steps up the stairs. "It must be Dad tripping aga..in" Law kept rolling and Luffy closed his eyes forgetting everything. "Traffy… keep going… I want it… bad and slow" Luffy bit his lips.

The doors flunk open. Law looked up, Corazon never walked on them intentionally. His father was clumsy fool who always ended up in wrong places. "You are not Dad" Law crinkled his eyes at bright light. "That… Traffy… that's Ace" Luffy shivered.

"Oh god! Whaaaat… are you doing to my brother?" Ace covered his eyes. The expressions he saw on the pages of the books were out there in live-action. His brother was below his best friend, his legs wide apart resting on the strong tattooed shoulder. Moaning, blushing, panting. Ace was feeling vulnerable. "I feel so violated" Ace hissed up.

"Violated? My foot you are! It's we who are violated…. Get out will you, we are in middle of something important" Law threw a pillow at Ace. "Stoooppp it" Ace hissed. "Get out Ace-ya" Law grumbled, his frustration and erection making him crazy at same time. "Don't you see we are at the climax, don't ruin it" Luffy yelled back. "I will kill you bugger" Ace was going to leap, his lips cussing.

Corazon rushed up the stairs tripping, "Ace lets go". The blonde pulled the black haired guy out of the room. "Get dressed and come down now! Both of you" Ace hissed as Corazon dragged him. "Dad.. please shut the dooor" Law requested and resumed back to his actions.

"He wants to kill us" Luffy moaned in fear. "Not you, but me" Law began ramming hard.

* * *

Ace sat on the couch. His body was trembling in anger and his ears were alert. "You want Coffee now?" Corazon asked. "Does it look like I am in mood for Coffee?" Ace grumbled. "Nah…. You look more like in mood for killing my son" Corazon sipped his own cup sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Traffffy…. Harder…. Hard…. God…. Ah,,,,," Luffy's voice broke free of the closed door. "Luffy…. I love…. You….. god you are so… tight… I am close" Trafalgar Law was loud as well. Ace was boiling up "Is this the regular scene?" Ace asked.

"More or less" Corazon smiled. "I think I need a cup of Coffee" Ace hissed as Luffy moaned from the room above and sound of creaking bed haunted the house.

* * *

Law came down the stairs in sweat pants and bare chest, Luffy was hiding behind his tall lover. "Lu.. why are you hiding?" Ace asked, trying to control his voice. "No.. I am not.. Tell him Traffy I am not" Luffy stammered. It did not take one to be genius police officer like Ace, hearing Luffy any child could say he was incapable of lying.

When Luffy came in front of Ace's view, Ace hissed up like a rattle snake. Luffy was wearing Law's hood and boxer shorts. "Where are your trousers?" Ace asked in silky voice. "I just have few pairs for office purpose, in home I prefer just tee and shorts" Luffy sat opposite Ace on the couch and Law took the seat beside him. Too close was what Ace noticed.

"Why was I not informed?" Ace knew his patience was slipping out, but he showed the Manga he borrowed from Vivi. "We wanted to.. But did not have a.." Luffy looked at Law. "You see Ace-ya, you are not the coolest guy when things come to your family. Especially about this guy" Law smirked and pointed his finger at Luffy. "How long?" Ace asked.

"We moved in once Luffy graduated, you figured that out right?" Law replied coolly. "How long have you been in love?" Ace asked. "I fell first" Law confessed. "Remember he comes modeling for me? You sent him to me! Volla he had such a beautiful body, I could draw him all day" Ace was ready to jump at Law's throat. "Ace-ya, listen. After his sixteenth birthday Luffy finds my BL works, the Uke was in making. He realized I like him, because the Uke resembled him" Law looked at Luffy so fondly.

"Yeah Ace, I liked him too. So I kissed him! He kissed me back. Together we began developing Tral and Lucy. On my seventeenth birthday the story debuted! How do you think Vivi became fan of the series? I sneaked it her basket while she was shopping" Luffy chirped happily.

"You fucking…. Bastard… of all the people you had to seduce my little brother" Ace jumped on Law. Law punched Ace in the stomach. Ace elbowed Law on the nose. "What's so wrong if I date him? He is twenty one! He is legal!" Law hit Ace on the jaw. "He is like your little brother" Ace yelled returning Law a punch with equal force on the chest. "Whoa.. Ace-ya I never saw him as a brother! When he was eight he was just a kid! Now he is my lover! Don't taint our love!" Law blocked a flying kick and Ace fell on the coffee table.

"Stop it you two" Corazon tried to rush, but fell on the kitchen floor. "Cora-san stay there!" Luffy ran towards the blonde. "You should have informed me!" Ace grabbed Law by the waist and threw him over the couch towards the veranda. "You both move in and pretend that you are just colleagues! You draw my brother naked on pages!" Ace ran towards the fallen tall man.

"I do mention, any resemblance to real life humans is coincidental" Law sprung up with a smirk. "But that is Luffy on the paper moaning! You copy everything on the story" Ace flew a kick. "Luffy has no objection" Law speaks. "Don't you respect your love or what? Doing illegal things in your books" Ace yelled. "I lost my virginity to Luffy! I was twenty five! I kept things legal! I respect him most" Law now threw a vase at Ace.

"You have to stop drawing Luffy, end your series. Or I will take Luffy away" Ace warned. "You don't own me brother" Luffy grinned as he pressed ice bag on Corazon's head. "You are just twenty one" Ace hissed up. "Cora-san, they will break the house" Luffy looked at Corazon with puppy eyes. "Only you can melt me Luffy with those eyes, even Law lost his charms with puppy eyes after he turned thirteen" Corazon sighed and Luffy grinned.

Ace and Law were at their throats when the gun fired. "Luffy" both raven head turned around. "One more move and I will kill you both, Ace don't bring law up, I am senior in department, as your boss I command you to stop" Corazon pointed the gun towards the couch; both tall guys went and sat.

"Talk like civilized humans" Corazon grumbled in pain.

"Cora-san, please ask your son to stop drawing my brother naked on paper" Ace flared up his nose. "Why should I? It's my work I have freedom of expression" Law countered. "It's too realistic and disrespectful" Ace lamented. "Brother it's not" Luffy made a face. "Law I too think you should stop your Tral and Lucy series" Corazon sighed.

"Why?" Law and Luffy puffed their cheeks. "You don't exhibit your love life out in public. Sorry Ace while I was raising him, I forgot to teach him the reasons and need of shame" Corazon mumbled. "Same here, Luffy never bothered with public opinion" Ace sighed.

"Fine I will stop, but we will need another year to sum up all loose ends and what do we get in return for stopping our super hit series" both Law and Luffy spoke. "Nothing" Corazon and Ace yelled. "Cora-san, they should not have lived in sin for long, why did you never inform me?" Ace asked. "I love my son the most" Corazon shrugged his shoulder. "But I agree they should stop living in sin" Corazon smiled.

"Who is living in sin?" Luffy and Law hissed up. "They are still unused to the ways of world and god" Corazon pushed Luffy to Ace's arms. "Agreed. So Cora-son tomorrow at 10 am we shall meet with your son and me with my brother" Ace smiled. "Where are we going?" Luffy resisted as Ace dragged him out of the house.

"Come on, we need to fix you up son" Corazon pulled Law to his bedroom

* * *

"Signature of witness please" Robin the common lawyer friend smiled. Ace and Corazon smiled back at her and signed the green paper. "I Nicco Robin, under the watchful eyes of law and witness Donquixote Rosinante and Portgas D Ace, grant Monkey D Luffy and Trafalgar D Water Law the marriage registration. They are officially married." Nicco Robin spoke.

Luffy and Law glared at their guardians. "You know we had great plans for wedding" Law pushed the ring up Luffy's finger. "Yeah, we wanted to marry in the spooky Thriller Bark Castle" Luffy pouted putting the ring on Law's finger. "Glad we married you off early" Ace and Corazon hissed up at the idea of Gothic wedding.

"Smile please" the photographer asked five of them to stand in a spectacle. Luffy and Law stood between Ace and Corazon, they decided to anger both men by smooching during the click.

"Okay we are done, let's go Traffy" Luffy pulled Law. _"Luffy I have a new idea once we are done with Tral and Lucy series"_ Law spoke in Luffy's ears. _"Me too"_ Luffy hugged Law's arm. _"A love triangle"_ Law spoke. " _About two police officers and a sexy lawyer right?"_ Luffy asked excitedly and Law nodded. _"One of the character will be in middle age and is the boss of the other lead character. We will show how they try to seduce this woman. Like it?"_ Law asks. _"I love it Traffy, see we think just like soulmates should!"_ Luffy kissed Law full on the lips.

"Oye.. stop it when did we volunteer for erotica" Ace and Corazon hissed up while Robin kept smiling mysteriously and the newly wed left for honeymoon.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Disclaimer-** Nope not the creator of One Piece

Story Request- Like Always Lionel Orlando : ) , sorry had to divert from your plot :/

As promised a lemon-ish chapter

 **anna. ashiqa, poyochin, daydreamfox, LunaSkye23, Lionel Orlando, sarge1130,** guys thank you for Reviews :*

 **Sinamoni, michellestiles, Ninadawn316, swag. pasa. money,** thank you for Follow and Favourites :D

Hope you enjoyed it (^_^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Shy Law & Teaser Luffy **

* * *

What could possibly go wrong? Was a question the youngest heart surgeon of Frevalnce had hoisted to himself, when he was planning out a little private picnic for his dearest. His boss Doflamingo turned into a platter of expressions, each expression would make the Greek Masque feel inferior when the heart surgeon placed his request for leave, Doflamingo just looked at him for few seconds without blinking only to snap out of it with a big stupid annoying grin that curled up at the end of his lips like the wolf smiling at little red riding hood.

The tall blonde was actually happy to give the heart surgeon a day off, actually he was too willing to give a week off. He was relieved that his best doctor had a life beyond hospital and surgeries. "Law, I am so happy you finally are settling down in life? What's the girl like? I bet a pretty great girl, to have swamp past your dark isolated heart fufufufu" the blonde was trying to grab his phone badly to see the picture of the great girl.

"A pretty little great guy" Law gritted his teeth as he shoved the Blonde's face on the table. "What?" Doflamingo's jaws fell and reached the seventh level of hell. "A great guy" Law tried hard not to punch the flabbergasted face. "Oh... I see... it makes sense why you never laughed at the booby jokes I cracked" Doflamingo recovered soon.

"How many months have you been dating this great fellow?" always a curious bird was Law's first thought. "Around four years or more" Law sighed. "Huh?" Doflamingo was back to being confused. "Why?" was the only word that left his mouth. "Why what?" Law asked. "Why did we never meet or know anything about him?" the blonde boss mumbled. "Because everyone assumed I was loner, so I guess it slipped my mind. Well I have a picnic to plan" Law walked out of the office with a smirk. "You do know if anything goes wrong call me" that's when Law wondered what could go wrong in a private picnic? Well it turns out everything.

* * *

There were two things Law kept private and hidden from his professional world. First he was in love with a guy which should not be a problem it was the year 2679 and not 2015 when world was hell bent to kill people like him and second thing was that the guy he loved was called Monkey D Luffy. The reason he kept Luffy hidden from his work cycle was simple, the honest little ape would answer every query his co-workers had about Law. Law could never risk that. So on Thursday night he walks into Luffy's studio apartment, rather now almost their apartment and Law pops up the question.

"Wanna... g..go picnic?" Law rubs his feet against Luffy's as they sipped after dinner coffee on their small couch. "Tomorrow?" the big black eyes lit up like fire crackers on festival night. "If you are free... I have a sudden day off" Law averted his eyes as his younger lover jumped on him to show his enthusiasm. Another reason for keeping Luffy away from his work, Luffy would totally shatter his 'Do Not Approach Me' avatar at work. With Luffy around Law was simply an Elizabethan fool, who was in love.

"I shall ask my agency to give a day off" Luffy jumped off the couch with his den-den phone resting between his palm and the mouthpiece crawled inches away from the luscious lips. "Yo... Robin..." Law watched his lover of four years vanish somewhere in the tiny apartment. Over four years both had piled up the place bad. Books and carton of food items were the most common objects found. One small cramped bed pushed in the corner by the window, a tiny washroom and a well-stocked kitchen, this was the life Law kept hidden away from rest of the world, Law was looking forward to this picnic as he saw Luffy nod furiously while still talking on the phone.

* * *

So when they reach Sabaody Woods after three hours of long ride, Law is happy, really happy. On his left palm rested the basket of food, enough to recover a starving battalion and his right arm was in Luffy's embrace, on his neck rested the camera Law borrowed from his clumsy father. Luffy's head rested just below his shoulder, his favourite strawhat dangling behind his neck and his eyes looking at the green glade.

"Wooooooo hooooooo" and Law knew his moment of bliss was over. "Traffyyyyyyy... this place is so awesome" the bundle of energy was running and another couple saw his jumping jack and smiled at Law to which Law blushed bad, yes he was a shy guy till tips of his toes. "Luffy... wait, don't wander much" his words never reached the younger's ears, Law bowed his head at the couple who was now preparing their picnic spot and rushed after Luffy. He was running, running wild. Luffy ran as if he was floating on sky, despite carrying a big backpack. "I so love this place" he was not going to stop. Law sighed and followed his lover.

The more Luffy ran, the more Law went unconscious of his surroundings. He chose to follow his lover deep inside the woods. He was happy he decided to wake up early in the morning, it was just quarter past nine, they had whole day to themselves. After another fifteen minutes, Law became absolutely sure, they were out of any Human Contact, count Luffy and his magical powers for accomplishing this great feat. As he reached the edge of woods and found a fresh stream flowing below. Luffy inhaled the fresh air and turned around.

"This place is good right?" Luffy was not asking rather unpacking his big backpack. "Yeah, like you would even listen if I said no" Law mumbled. "Did you say anything?" Luffy craned his neck. "The usual, you won't give a coin's value even if I beg you to move somewhere" Law smiled. "Shishishishi.. Traffy, I just want to be with you alone!" Luffy smiled. "Me too" Law began unfolding the straw mat below the big tree they chose for their shade. In one corner lay the basket of food, on another corner the backpack sat. Law took his seat in between and reclined his fatigued back on the huge tree. It was still a long day he could use a quick nap or so was the thought as he closed his eyes.

In next two-minute Law could feel Luffy was up to some mischief. For a twenty-seven-year-old, Luffy acted like a pre-pubescent boy. His closed eyes and alert body felt a shadow circling him at wind's speed. So much for peaceful sleep Law opened his eyes.

Luffy was circling Law like a vulture but with much more adorable face. "What are you doing love?" Law asked. "Circling the tree idiot Traffy" Luffy kept his pace up. "I can see that, but why?" Law sighed. "An article was sent to our agency a week or two back, while I was editing it out, I learned few facts" Luffy smiled. "Elaborate the facts" Law knew it was going to be something stupid.

"If we circle the Adam tree, nine times and speak out our desire we will be instantly granted the wish shishishi" an equally stupid grin plastered Luffy's face. "That was eleventh circle there" Law sighed. "I am putting three extra to make my plea stronger, now it's time for my wish" Luffy rushed towards the river bank and began yelling.

 **"PLEASE TRANSPORT TRAFFY AND ME! TO A UNIVERSE WHERE WE CAN BE PIRATES! I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING and TRAFFY MY QUEEN"** with the words floating in air, Law was on his toes leaving his camera behind and running after his little lover who was poking his tongue out. "Queen! I can tolerate being transported to alternate universe with you, even be a heartless pirate. But queen! I swear Luffy if we get transported I will chop you up and hang your body parts as exhibit" Law gritted his teeth as he held Luffy by the waist. Both fell on the grass.

"I don't mind being chopped by you" Luffy winked.

Law decided to ignore the wink and picked himself and Luffy up. "Traffy is so shy" Luffy poked Law's pink cheek. "Hell I am" Law gritted his teeth. "I bet you are imagining how you will dress as my Queen" Luffy smirked. Four years ago if anyone told a twenty-six-year-old Law that Luffy could tease he would have laughed it off. But right now he knew Luffy could be a shameless teaser.

"Oye, I bought you to this picnic to spend some lone time, but if you decided to tease me, I am leaving you" Law smirked. "Oh no you can't I have you're the waver's key" Luffy smiled. "When did you steal it?" Law gave up. "Don't worry it's in my pockets" Luffy was trying to climb up the Adam tree next moment.

"Have you ever given a thought to what does lone time mean?" Law sat back on the mat. "Traffy and I spending time together" Luffy grinned. "So why is my lover jumping around and climbing up trees but not cuddling with me?" Luffy fell from the tree right into Law's arms like they showed in ancient celluloid, minus the pink petals and soft violin, but with loud thud and dry leaves and a gut wrenching force attacked Law's body. Law was blushing hard as it was always hard for him to express, now with rising pain in his elbows it was next to impossible to talk.

"I love you Traffy" Luffy was smouldering Law's face with wet kisses. "Umm... I. Love you too" Law was blushing harder and trying to control the pain. "I still can't believe, you asked me out four years ago, look at you still blushing shishishi" it was true Law made the first move by offering the thread. Yet it was Luffy who built the blanket with this overflowing love. "Yeah... you were so cute in the charity event that evening, how could I not ask you out? I knew I had to ask you out" Law smiled. "Yeah you were a brass pot on fire, so red when you asked me out on a date. You were so cute with the fern like goatee" Luffy tickled Law's chin. "It was not fern like! I had not trimmed my goatee for a week because of work" Law tried to move his chin away. "You know I am not a cat, stop petting my chin like a Cat's" Law grumbled. "But... Traffy is so like a cute cat with ferny chin!" Luffy was back to poking Law's red cheeks.

"I swear I will kill you one day" Law sighed. "Like Othello killed Desdemona?" Luffy asked. "No like Medea killed her brother, children and others" Law hissed. "You will cut me and put me in a cauldron?" Luffy grinned. "Something like that" Law avoided his eyes. "I bet you can, surgeons are potential psycho killers" Luffy ruffled up Law's hair. "Oi! You mean? I can kill? You little cock tease" Law pinned Luffy on the mat.

Their eyes locked on each other and their lips met as the breeze took up, instead of petals more dry leaves fell, but both got lost in the warmth of others lips and their fingers entwined in love.

* * *

For Law love meant a comforting place where you could un-become and for Luffy love was a never ending festival. Law ran his fingers in Luffy's hair as the said lover rested his head on Law's lap. "Do you think we could live a life where our schedules are not so hectic Traffy?" Luffy asked. "I guess when we reach middle age" Law replied. "You are already thirty! I am twenty-seven! When are we going to enjoy our life? Travel around and do stuff?" Luffy pouted. "Once you clear your college loan" Law mumbled. "Hey! I cleared it, just three installments to go!" Luffy groaned. "You did well for yourself so far my love" Law loved playing with Luffy's hair.

"Yeah it's easy for you to say Mr. Prodigy!" Luffy pouted. "Hey don't go to that part! It's not like I knew I was being sent to Medical School at thirteen! It was dad and uncle Doffy!" Law was blushing again. "Aww... Uncle Doffy made you sit for the exam by force right? You had no idea that you were writing answers for medical papers? But you topped it! My Heathcliff was forced into misery of surgery" Luffy sat up and bit Law's cheek. "Luffy! Will you stop that?" Law protested. "You love it when I chew on your cheeks" Luffy nibbled on Law's earlobe. "You little tweak" Luffy was already back to running.

"Time-Out" Luffy gestured with his hand. "Fine..." Law stopped running. "Let's eat" Luffy slowly walked back to the spot under the tree, while Law began placing the paper plates, Luffy began examining the food basket. When no noise or squeaks came from the basket owner Law looked up. "What's wrong?" Law asked. "I don't see your rice balls" Luffy pouted. "What do you mean?" Law asked. "I packed them Luffy, you are blind" Luffy was searching. Law went and sat beside Luffy. "No I am not blind" Luffy pouted more. "We have snacks, drinks, sandwiches, fruits... Where are the rice balls?" Luffy asked as he bought out the contents.

"I swear I packed them" Law was thinking. "Did you take out anything from the basket when we stepped down at Water Seven for refreshment?" Law asked. "There was this old homeless woman sitting beside the cafe, I bought her tea and gave few sandwiches from our lot" Luffy mumbled. "Did you by chance pull out a red box?" Law asked. "There was one now that I think about" Luffy already had apologetic eyes. "It's okay the box is at best sitting inside our vehicle" Law patted Luffy's head.

"Ummm.. Sorry" Luffy closed his eyes. "Let's eat Luffy" Law placed two paper plates. He filled Luffy's with sandwiches and his own with snacks. "Traffy..." Luffy lamented. "It's okay I will eat snacks and fruits" Law gave one of his sacrificing smiles. "No its not done" Luffy unwrapped his sandwiches and forced them open. "I don't like..." "Bread... I know! How long have we been together!" Luffy smiled and emptied three sandwiches filling on Law's plate. "You can always eat what's inside the bread right?" Luffy smiled.

"Yeah," Law poured drinks on the paper cups. "Cheers" both smiled. Luffy forwarded the plate to Law. Law inhaled the smell, "Well it still stinks of bread" and Luffy glared at the face his lover made. "Do you want me to force feed you?" Luffy asked. "Noo…No! I am eating" Law stabbed the pieces of vegetables and meat with his fork. "Look Traffy, I know you love me, but you didn't have to do this. I would have enjoyed rice balls for picnic you know! You hate bread yet you made sandwiches for me" Luffy gobbled his fifth sandwich.

"Well but you love bread" Law excused. "Traffy I love food, anything is fine you know" Luffy kissed Law full on the mouth. "Yuck Lu… you stink of bread" Law flicked Luffy's forehead. "Still you love me the most" Luffy laughs and his laughter travels around the green glade.

* * *

Before Law can say "STOP" he watches Luffy jump into the water. Skinny pair of legs and hands fell down in the clear blue. "Idiot" Law mutters when Luffy shouts, begins yelling and begging for help. Law still could not understand what part of the word 'Can't' Luffy never understood. It was the most rational truth, Luffy could not and by could not, Law meant Luffy never ever was gifted with water. The guy was a rock in water.

Next moment Law is swimming as fast as he can to save his lover from drowning in knee deep water source. It was a magic that Luffy was drowning in this stream. "What's the point of jumping? You know it you cannot swim!" Law was dragging Luffy out of the water. "Shishishishi… just because you know you will die in the end doesn't mean you stop living today" here his lover was back with his logic.

Law warped Luffy up in the towel and began rubbing his wet hair. Life was an adventure and his lover lived by it. Law removed the wet clothes from his body and spread them on the green grass. Once Luffy's hair stopped dripping, his clothes were out on the grass. Law was so thankful he had bought a shawl for picnic, in case there was sudden assault by temperature drop.

Law opened the food basket and poured himself and Luffy wine in paper cups and put the shawl around Luffy. The younger flashed a grin and took the cup. "Idiot" Law sat beside Luffy and soon both were covered in the thin shawl. "Yuck…" Luffy made a face. "What? You dislike the wine? You chose it, it's the only brand you ever liked and the only liquor you can hold down" Law asked surprised as Luffy poured his liquid in Law's cup. "I don't know; it tastes bad" Luffy rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Law drank again and sniffed the wine and looked at Luffy curiously. "Tastes usual to me" Law smiled.

"What if I don't want wine? I want something else?" Luffy purred. His hands travelled around the crafted chest and torso of his lover and Law sipped his wine as fast as he could. His one hand travelling in the wet black hair of Luffy and other hand crumbled the paper cup in a ball. "What do you want?" Law was shy and nervous. "To be yours forever" Luffy dug his nails on Law's hips. "You wann…..anna? Do it here Luffy?" Law was burning brass kettle again. Luffy nodded and Law rested his nose in Luffy's embrace.

Law rested his back against the harsh skin of the large tree as he dragged Luffy back with him, Luffy coiled his legs around Law's waist and sat on his lap. Their lips crushing and fighting, loving each other madly, the shawl slipped from Luffy's shoulder and the sunlight beamed behind his head. Law kneaded the soft buttocks above his lap and Luffy took their weeping manhood in his hands and began playing with them. Law's back rubbed against the tree as excitement took over his body's movement. His eyes were already seeing a white light while Luffy's lips were trying to tear through the tanned skin. His hands moving up and down two shafts, rubbing them as fast as he could. Passion had no restrains and in the green glade their moans escaped and echoed. Law was groaning and Luffy panting, two mushroom heads were moments away from exploding.

Law opened his eyes, Luffy's eyes were shut, his lips pressed hard, cheeks red, one hand stroking and another digging deep in the tanned skin. The sunlight flickered above him and wind took up the speed and the dry leaves showered again. In a moment Law saw colours pass by and he exploded before Luffy's shaft. Luffy let go his control and bit down Law's lips and broke above his already calmed hand. His head fell on Law's shoulder and Law let a blissful sigh out.

* * *

When Luffy woke up from his refreshing sleep, he was sure he was hallucinating. But after rubbing his eyes for the infinite time Luffy understood this was reality and Law was fanatically searching something. To Luffy's dismay his lover was already back in his clothes. Luffy would have loved to watched the tanned body glimmer under the sun. Luffy sat up carefully pulling the shawl around his naked body.

"Law?" god his voice sounded like that of a person who had sex marathon Luffy thought. "Why are you calling me Law? Was the sex not good today?" Luffy sighed, for the genius Law was at times he spoiled the romance, Luffy shook his head and Law smiled. "I can't find the keys of our waver and it seems I left my den-den phone in it as well, I never forget my phone, I need to burrow yours love" Law was searching all around the cliff. When Law turned around he knew Luffy was contemplating. "Love?" Law asked softly.

"I didn't mean it Traffy. It was an impulse thing. I took out your den-den phone and left it in waver. I knew if the phone was here someone would call you up from hospital and if they did not get you Cora-san was bound to call me, so… I even left my own phone too and the keys, ummm I kinda.. I stole them from you remember and they were in my pockets" Law was already searching Luffy's trousers. "When you jumped into the water, you lost them! Great!" Law was laughing.

Law threw the trousers and vest at Luffy who caught them. "It's almost five in the evening, we should head back" Law began folding up the mat. "You… you are not angry?" Luffy asked as he packed up the empty basket Law shook his head. "I can understand about the phone… the keys will be a problem but I will ask the vehicle watchers to look at ours for tonight, I will ask Penguin to collect it tomorrow" Law began walking towards the north.

"Traffy it's the wrong way! We came by south" Luffy spoke. "No… we came by north" Law rolled his eyes. "I was the one who selected the spot!" Luffy pouted. "But I was watching you carefully" Luffy was already dragging Law towards his side. "Oye… Lu…"

* * *

And they were back to same spot. "We are officially lost whoo hoo!" Luffy curled in Law's arm. "Will you be serious for once! We are lost! North East South West! We took every direction! My den-den phone had compass, now I am not sure where we are" Law was fearing the fast approaching night. "Why should I? I am with you… It's like honeymoon... I love eating my Lawsy up!" Luffy purred near his lover's ears. "Luffy don't do that Cora-san voice! I hate being called Lawsy" Law grumbled. "So you like being called Traffy?" Luffy mumbled. "I do not like nicknames!" Law tried to push his puppy like lover. But Luffy was being over cuddly at moments like dogs and fickle like cats, not that he never was the over-touching type, but Law had noticed his lover was too touchy or extremely distant these days. It was the autumn Law blamed.

"But you don't like when I call you Law either why is that? Even when I moan, I have seen you react more to Traffy over 'ahh…. Law… make me come.. oh Law' are you sure don't like Lawsy? I can do it too… 'Aww… Lawwssyy… I am close' shshishishi" Luffy giggled after his little performance made Law drop his jaws. "One day I will have my revenge" Law gritted his teeth. "My stomach feels funny!" Law looked at his lover to see if he caught some allergy. "Your stomach always feels funny! You must be hungry again" Law sighed as Luffy chuckled and he bought Law's palms to his belly. "It's not funny its bolted thanks to overeating!" Law looked at his lover in disbelief. "Are you serious? I am hungry? I feel so hungry every moment! One can never have enough food!" Luffy grinned. "Are sure you are not a human experiment gone wrong?" Law sighed. "Nope" Luffy shook his head.

"We have to spent the night here and I hope the forest guards find us in morning" Law dropped the backpack and began laying out the mat. Luffy in no time flopped on the mat. "Will you let me fix it?" Law knew it was pointless! "Look the moon! It's so big and the sky is much clearer here" Luffy patted the mat. Law walked towards the younger with the same shawl and wrapped it around the younger and Luffy melted in his arms.

"Look Traffy.. the moon is beautiful" Luffy grinned. "But for me, it's sunshine even in night" Law kissed Luffy.

* * *

"Sir please wake up" Law was woken up at break of dawn by two guards. "Thank God!" Law sat up with crusty eyes. "We saw your waver in the parking space at night, we understood you lost yourself, we searched whole night for you" one of the guards spoke. "Actually we totally got lost and in a minor water mishap we lost our keys to the vehicle too, we might ask you too look after it for half a day" Law spoke. "That won't be a problem sir, I would like you to wake your husband up as well, we hope he is fine, the night was chilly" other guard spoke.

"Still my boyfriend" Law blushed harder. "Luffy… love…. Lu… wake up… come on come on" Law picked Luffy up who fell back on his chest. Law gently patted his lover's chubby cheeks, Luffy looked at Law and blinked thrice. "They found us! Let's go home!" Law kissed Luffy's forehead. But next moment Luffy was breaking out of his embrace and vomiting out whatever they had for dinner, there was a reason Law was always against overeating, but this was different. "Sir are you okay?" both guards rushed after Luffy, one of them was messaging his lover's back and helping him purgate. Instead of running, frowning and worrying after Luffy, Law was blushing like early morning sun. "We will need a doctor" one of the guards spoke.

"That won't we necessary, I mean I am a doctor" Law walked towards Luffy, and the guards looked in confusion. "He looks ill sir" taller guard spoke. "Yeah, it's going to be regular case now, I was wrong, he is not my boyfriend, but soon to be father of my child" Law bent down and kissed Luffy on the cheeks. "Congratulations you are pregnant and we will be fathers soon! If I am not wrong that is not a bolted tummy but baby bump and I can totally understand why you are so touchy and moody, why you disliked the wine, your mood swings are bit crazy compared to normal pregnant human! If you did not puke today it would have taken me another month to figure out! And no more jumping into water okay?" Law placed his hand on the baby bump and asked Luffy who was blinking in silence.

"Yes" Luffy was still confused, but he was trying to grasp the seriousness of situation. "If it won't be a problem will you guys drop us till the station?" Law asked to the guards who were nodding. "Of course sir, it's an important day after all" they smiled.

"Traffy will our kid call you mama? You are so upright like moms after all?" Luffy recovered from the happy shock. "I hope they do" Luffy looked at Law surprised for his reply about the names. "If it makes you both happy, why not?" Law shrugged his shoulder. "Yepppiiiee… I am the papa and you are the mama" Luffy jumped into the taller's arms. Law blushed as the guards saw the lovers hug.

"The things I do for love" Law sighed in happiness.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- NO, not yet, but I do hope to own One Piece

Role Play Idea- Dearest Poyochin, though she wanted it to be a lost in forest adventure where Luffy was a super tease, my brain rewired the message, hope you liked it.

Daydreamfox, Lionel Orlando, Luna Skye23, Poyochin, Sarge1130, Monkey D. Anea, Yuu Hoshimura, CrystalShimly, Slothed Crow, and Guest (who began with- You know Law,) Thank you for Reviews they mean the world to me.

Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, Niilo's, Yuu Hoshimura, 86fran, Jelly Babes 101, Monkey D. Anea, sharp1e, thank you for Follow and Favourite,

I am not much of a M-preg writer, this was my first attempt hence I placed the story in future.

Sorry for the delay, I just am having a really hectic time. I have written many things, but they are still born they need time to nurture. I hope to give I-Breathe by this weekend, pray for me.

Next Chapter's Role Play request will be Lionel's followed by Monkey D. Anea. Keep the Role Demands rolling, this series is for you guys. Muaaahhh..


	8. Chapter 8

**Caring Law & Sick Luffy**

* * *

Even a machine needs rest, after working for hours it needs to unplug and cool down. To let its internal system calm and recover from strain. Human body was no less, it too required sleep and rest. Unlike laptop it did not demand software updates or hanged up like cell-phones in middle of conversation. Even a fountain pen requires care. Yet some people refused to believe in concept of rest and taking things slow.

"uuuuu… huuu…. My teeth are stuck… my jaw is shivering" a blocked nose voice lamented.

Like a car needs service, one's body needs proper nutrients and healthy environment. If a car is left un-serviced for days, it's bound to stop in middle of the road. The body drops hints when it craves care. An out of the blue sneeze, a knot like feeling in throat in summer, heavy tongue in spring or watery eyes in monsoon. Each happening in a perfect day when no sign of illness is seen.

"I want something spicy… please! I promise to be careful next time, Traffy…" now the teeth were tittering loud.

"My love, when you are a doctor's better half, you know it fully well, I am not going to listen to single word you say" the said doctor sighed. Who could better than a doctor, know that over-exhausting body was harmful. But when the said doctor had a jumping jack for life partner, rules of medicine were thrown out of window. "I want to move... I feel sooooo constipated in this room" the sick lover complained.

When the hyper-active, strong and busy creature fall ill, they are hardest to appease and cure. Monkey D Luffy fell in that category of patients, he refused to believe he was sick until his legs gave up, his forehead burned and eyes dried up in courtroom. Being a lawyer in public service was tiresome, Trafalgar Law knew too well 'what & who' he was falling in love with when he was introduced to the public servant for first time. Luffy was left dried of energy when Law reached the infirmary hearing the disaster.

The extreme heat, work load, unhealthy junk-food, infinite cups of coffee and lack of sleep had assaulted the petty man hard. Yet Luffy refused to rest, when Law put him in bed, the lawyer began working on laptop and started talking calls. At last the surgeon did, what was the only power a wedding ring held and a doctor's authority legalized. He called up Luffy's office asked to give Luffy a two-week sick leave without any interference from work. Law too had his share of hectic life, but Luffy was on par with him. Two stupid men in one house was scary idea on both side of in-laws. Luffy's family supported Law's decision. Yet the lawyer refused to bent down and stop working.

Two days after the incident, without a fight or respect to individual choice Law snatched away the laptop, switched off all the phones in house, disconnected all the news channels, unsubscribed newspapers and magazines. The doctor decided to take leave from hospital to take care of a crazy man whining in bed. Leaving Luffy without any work, no communication with immediate factors of society or any chance to move out, this meant Luffy's brain would go non-stop crazy. Trafalgar Law would risk sickly banters from an alive husband then grieving for a dead one.

"Traffy… please at least feed me some meat… I am tired of vegetables… please… I swear I will not eat takeaways, I will reduce my coffee intake and have proper sleep" Luffy's voice was hoarse. This was a punishment from Law, yet his heart melted. So he finely shredded chicken and dropped in the soup boiling. When one is in love they take harsh steps. "I swear… I will take care of myself, at least feed me an egg…. porridge is so bland blehhhhh" Luffy complained and Law stirred the soup.

Fifteen minutes later Law walked inside the room, his better-half was wrapped in blankets, his eyes swollen, cheeks flushed, nimble feet in socks, lips chapped and a self-help book on his lap. "I will not eat porridge… over my dead body" Luffy glared, his hair sticking out. "I am doing all this, so that you don't become one" Law chuckled at sight of the big baby on bed. "Porridge sucks" Luffy's shoulder sighed. "It's rice-soup with chicken" Law smiled.

"Really?" Luffy brightened up and Law nodded. Law sat opposite Luffy and placed his palm on the forehead to see for temperature. "It has not risen, good" Law spoke and Luffy straightened up. "Open your mouth… say aa" Law smirked and the smaller obliged. Just before picking the spoon up, Law sprinkled black pepper in the soup and Luffy raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"To spice things up" Law smiles gently and makes Luffy have the first sip of the thick soup, who in return blushes like first azaleas in spring.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- Not my manga (Happy new year)

LunaSkye23, Slothed crow, Poyochin, JustARatInACage, Daydreamfox, Lionel Orlando, sarge1130, thank you for reviews.

JustARatInACage, Neoqueen Sandy, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, Rocky-hime, Rosalix Archangel, jeja05, leoqueen27, 805-fangirls, , thank you for follow and favourite.

this story happened because, well I am sick again! and I am alone and I wish I had a doctor lover :)

14 February, I hope to give a supernatural, stand alone LawLu One-shot, pray that I get well and yes my third sem results came out, I did pretty well from previous sem and got third position.

sorry for typos


	9. Chapter 9

**Lonely Luffy & Friendly Law**

* * *

"What's his name?" was an innocent query, placed to the sea-king meat seller. "You mean that brat wayfaring there" the shopkeeper asked looking at seaside, where a short guy was playing alone in the water. "Yeah, that guy with strawhat, and I think he has a cut mark below his eye" the questioner observed. "Sir, you are a newcomer to this town, hence you won't know him" the meat seller began to dice the meat.

"But what's his name? Sir is too formal for me, its Trafalgar Law" the reply came. "Mr. Law he is Luffy, Monkey D Luffy, a bloody orphan" the man almost spat. "So what if he is an Orphan?" Law asked. "He carries evil blood, as I said you are new to this town. You will learn eventually Mr. Law. Better keep away from trouble. That will be 237 berri" the shopkeeper flashed a crooked smile. "Thank you" Law takes his purchase and turns around to look at Luffy. But the boy was gone. That was the third time Luffy held Law's vision and psyche only to vanish next moment.

* * *

"Say Bepo… do you know Luffy?" Law asks the town hustler. "Not particularly, but occasionally I see him in the practice arena fighting punching bags. Man he is strong, blood of demons run in him. How bad is my injury doctor?" Bepo asks as Law runs his fingers on the ankle. "It's not a serious one, but, you are to be on complete rest for two weeks and no hustling until I say otherwise" Law pats the big guy on the knee. "Did Luffy do something? I can ask my mates to warn him, softly of course" Bepo asks with concern.

"Oh… no.. no.. I just see him alone all the time, I was worried. I hardly see him talking to anyone" Law wraps the bandage around the sprained ankle. "He is a peculiar one, that guy I tell you" Bepo huffs. "Why do you say so?" Law doesn't look up. "His family is weird" Bepo mumbled. "I heard he was orphan" Law asks softly. "Yeah was weird... something happened, he lost his family members one after another… he was thirteen-year-old I think."

"When was that?" Law asks. "Roughly twelve years" Bepo flicks his ankle with a smile. "Living on his own for that long... without anyone?" Law was shocked. "His family left him a delicious fortune, he will live longer than us with that much in his kitty" Bepo stood up from the couch. If only money solved everything Law sighed and let the hustler out of his chamber.

* * *

Law again sees Luffy, now bicycling out of the Downtown. No sign of anger, fear or sorrow emitted from that face below the strawhat with old red ribbon, rather once red now soiled. It was a face that had stopped caring. But a small smile was always etched to the face. A smile with a meaning Law wanted to decode. The bicycle was slowly moving, carefully avoiding the high school girls eying the rider. It cut past the herd of housewives waiting for the afternoon sale bell. It stopped at the pedestrian crossing and let the elderly pass. The smile did not weaver though many scorns and frowns followed him.

It was a smile born out of being uncared. Law kept staring at the rider, getting lost among the multitude. "Where does this path lead to?" Law asks, pointing the path to the traffic police with white hair. "The stupid D estate" the police informs. "D Estate?" Law asks. There used to be a family of D, Monkey D's and there were other Ds who owned this town century back. Bunch of evil souls. Now only one bastard is left and he owns that estate.

"Mr. Luffy?" Law asks. "Yup that brat owns it, evil I tell you runs in their veins" the police brings out a cigar and drinks the smoke next moment. Law was more worried now, a rich young man disliked a town of thousands.

* * *

"How's my little Lawsy" Law holds the den-den phone a foot away from his ears. "Dad, I can hear you perfectly! You don't have to yell" Law speaks out loud. "Ouch… that hurt my eardrums" the father hissed. "Good now we are equal" Law fell on the bed. "Are you alright son?" the concerned voice takes over. "Hey dad… how did you feel when, grandpa and grandma left and that uncle Doffy turned into a delinquent?" Law blurted out.

"When mom and dad died, I felt insecured, definitely scared, lonely…. Very lonely and Doffy multiplied my despair. I still recall that idiot's words 'Corazon! Weak have no right to choose their path of death!' I had to shout after him but he unheard my every word!... So yeah for a while I was bloody lonely…. ooo my…." Remnants of a loud crash entered Law's ears. "I am fine! Just fine, I may have broken a cup or two, cut my thumb and bruised my forehead. I am fine Law" Corazon informed. "I gave up worrying after you, a long time back… you will survive" Law sighed.

"So tell me how did you get over your loneliness?" Law asked. "I met a woman, we had passionate nights. One day she comes banging on my door. Informs me I knocked her up and I was to pay for it… I made sure that I got full custody of yours, I paid her a hefty sum and you killed my loneliness" "Shut up will you, we both know she tricked you into believing I was your biological son" Law laughs. "Blood Doesn't matter... You are my son. You were born, you were raised, you were happy and you gave me hope! You are my gift from gods" Corazon turned mushy.

"Stop it, you sentimental ball of fur" Law groaned. "But why is my grumpy son talking about my past?" Corazon asked. "There is a guy..." "You are in love! Oh my GAWD" Corazon yelled. "Shut up and listen to me will you!" Law yelled. "Okay… Okay" Corazon held his grinning voice. "There is this guy, no one here talks to him. He lost his parents and the few people I spoke to about him, are not friendly about him. I want to talk to him. He looks lonely in a way, guarded for sure" Law sighed.

"Then talk to him, who is stopping you?" Corazon asked. "No one" Law replied. "Then stop brooding, when you see him next time, say a hi!" the father smiled. "It's not that easy, you should know it" Law grumbled. "It never is, but someone has to take care of the single cactus in midst of fancy flower garden Law" the father sighed. "I will talk to him. Thanks dad" Law sat up.

"Anything and Anytime for a son" Corazon smiled.

* * *

His chance to approach Luffy comes three days later, "Sorry… we ran out of sea-king meat, but we do have Fighting Seal's meat" the sea-king meat seller spoke when Luffy arrived and stood beside Law with his basket. "Oh… then I will take that" the voice suddenly dropped to turn into a less cheery one and Law couldn't help but look at the small frame beside him. "Mr. Luffy… actually I bought around three kilos of the meat, you can have it. I don't mind eating fighter seal" Law finally spoke.

"Why would you do that?" Luffy spoke back. "Because you look so disappointed" Law smiles. "But…" Luffy is cut in middle of conversation when Law puts his purchase in Luffy's basket. "It must be important; I have never seen a person pout at news of meat unavailability. It must be crisis for you" Law speaks and Luffy's jaw drops. "Please give me fighting seal meat" Law turns around, while Luffy keeps gaping at the taller man. "How much do I pay you?" Luffy finally asks. "Let's leave money out of it Mr. Luffy" Law gently smiles. "But I don't even know your name! And why do you even know my name? Who are you anyway?" Luffy shirked. "My mistake, I am Trafalgar Law. The new doctor at Town Hospital, nice to finally talk with you" Law smiled.

"I have to pay you" Luffy almost cried. "No… you don't. I am not showing you kindness. Trust me, I just had a change of taste" Law patted Luffy on the head, who was still in a shock. "Now… now… please excuse me Mr. Luffy… I have a chamber to look after" Law waved bye to a gapping Luffy under the blissful sun.

* * *

In the evening, Law can't help but smile at himself. He forced himself to talk to Luffy, and in a twisted way Luffy communicated. Now he was staring at the kitchen counter and staring at the chunk of fighter seal meat. He proudly lied to Luffy that he was in mood for fighter seal meat. In truth he had no idea how to cook this kind of meat, no in better version of this truth he had never tasted this meat. His cooking expertise were limited to rice, potatoes, few vegetables and meat products similar to sea-king.

Calling his father was out of question. His father knew only one thing to make that was edible and it was called coffee. Law walked around looking for a cookbook, hoping to find a recipe to save himself. With fourth cup of coffee in his own system, Law was walking around like a zombie in search of a brain to feed on. That's when his doorbell rang. It was rare for patients to come looking for him at night. Most of the time they called him up in case of emergency.

Law rushed towards the door to find an unexpected reality. A small frame was standing at his door. The strawhat had no purpose in the night, but it was still there. The skinny legs were in ripped off trousers and a red shirt covered the petty upper frame. "Mr. Luffy?" Law was surprised.

"Ummm… good evening" the smaller guy was blushing with nervousness. "Please come in" Law opened the door and let Luffy inside. "What a surprise! Mr. Luffy yo.. you .. s...hould have told me that you were visiting me tonight" Law was nervous, now that he was in close proximity with Luffy who was a red tomato. "Could you put on a shirt please" Luffy mumbled. "Huh?" Law asked. "A shirt..." Luffy spoke.

Law finally realized he was walking around in sweatpants. "Oh… yeah… just a minute" Law grabbed the nearest t-shirt that lay on the couch. "Better?" the doctor asked. "Yeah" Luffy nodded and forwarded his right hand holding a box. "What is this?" Law asked. "Sea-king chops" Luffy informed. "But, you needed them" Law spoke. "Yes, I did. I made my dishes and fed them to the people it was meant for. I saved few for you. Thank you for today" Luffy stared into Law's shinny grey eyes. "You saved them for me?" Law repeated and the younger nodded.

"Thank you, please have a seat" Law pulled Luffy by the hand and made him sit on the couch. "No let me put them in a dish" Luffy stood up and his eyes travelled to chunks of meat on the kitchen counter opposite. "Don't tell me you can't cook fighter-seal" Luffy asked. Law looked away. "Look at me Tra..flii.. Tra.. fla.. flawed? How do I pronounce your name?" Luffy popped a vein with an annoyed voice. "Just call me Law" the taller sighed.

"Why did you lie? I know you can't cook fighter-seal, I felt it the moment you muttered in afternoon" Luffy hissed. "Look I wanted to befriend you, you were in a pinch and I wanted to help you" Law sighed again. "And, _I am not showing kindness._ Stupid Man"Luffy stormed inside Law's kitchen despite the taller protesting. "Please be seated, I shall fix this for you. Don't be so kind that it harms you! _Idiot for a doctor_ " Luffy forced the box of chops in Law's hand and instructed him to eat them.

As Law munched on the sea-king chops, he saw Luffy boil water on his stove and drop a pinch of salt in it. The chops were tasty, before Law realized he was munching his third. "These are delightful Mr. Luffy" Law spoke with full mouth. "Luffy… just Luffy" the shorter now bought down the warm salted water and drop the chunk of fighter- seal meat in it. "Luffy… you are good" Law felt awkward at the jump from Mr. Luffy to Luffy in twelve hours.

"Thanks, when one lives alone, he has to perfect some survival instincts into art" Luffy spoke without looking up as he begun dicing the vegetables. "What happened to your family?" Law asked, now his box was swiped clean. "Lost my grandpa to some war, my elder brothers got killed in business feud, my father was leader of rebellion and I don't even know if he is alive or dead, never knew who my mom was, my relatives tried to trick the town people and ended up being chased out and now I am the only one that's left of D's. But all this happened one after another like domino effect, one day everybody was gone! Poof!" Luffy giggled.

"I am sorry" Law stood up, that giggle was sad. "Don't be" Luffy turned around and winked. "I am not sad depressed soul okay... a loner may be" Luffy was now cooking the sea-king meat with vegetables. "Would you mind, if I asked you to hang out with me?" Law tiptoed behind Luffy and the younger jumped up in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me! Idiot!" Luffy almost punched Law in the face. "You are tiny" Law smirked as the punch never reached his face, but sat five inches away from his face in the air.

"Yeah... I know! Make fun of my height! It must be fun to be over six feet and reach the moon huh? You are so tall that you have to stoop to talk to me! Or I am so small that you need a magnifying glass to find me" the shorter was touchy about height. "I am sorry… I didn't mean it that way. So sorry" Law patted the shorter's shabby head. "Now answer me! Will you be my friend?" Law smirked. "No" Luffy turned off the stove and covered the pot.

"Please eat your dinner, and next time don't buy fighter-seal meat" Luffy huffed past Law. "Goodnight Traffy" and the door shut behind. That was a terrible nick name! Law sighed. That fighter-seal dish Luffy cooked, made Law more determined to be Luffy's friend.

* * *

The more Luffy tried to avoid the new town doctor, the more his path crossed with him. He was at the sea-side waving his muscular arms. He too was a customer to the stupid meat-seller. On his riding path the hospital fell. In evenings he would find Law loitering around his estate.

After a week Luffy gave. "Why do you want to be my friend?" Luffy huffed. "Because I want to know what work you do?" Law smirk. "Huh?" Luffy frowned. "I meant, I want to know your profession, you must have an occupation" Law asked. "Seriously?" Luffy groaned. "Yeah" Law nodded. "I studied agriculture in college, I farm, I farm Devil Fruits*. Happy? Now leave!" Luffy groaned in defeat. "Devil fruits? Are they not the fruits, that are found only in the mountain ranges" Law asked. "Yup, that's how we are taught in school, but if the soil properties are similar, we can grow them here. Since Devil Fruits have medicinal properties, my family had been harvesting them for years. I plan to continue the tradition. And yes I own a factory, where jam, jellies, juice and pickles are made of Devil Fruits" Luffy pouted.

"An entrepreneur?" Law smiled. "Whatever… you call and my grandpa left a vineyard too" Luffy sighed. "Come to my home… no even better let's dine there" Law pulled Luffy against his wish to the fancy restaurant. "Hey… hey…" Luffy resisted. "A hard working guy deserves pampering" Law smiled. "I… listen to… me… I" Luffy was turning more irritated. "What?" Law stopped in middle of the entrance to the restaurant. "I have never been to such places, it's too crowded and sophisticated" Luffy bows his eyes.

"How do you do your business deals? If you don't meet your partners in restaurant" Law asked. "I meet them in my home, I cook for them and I feel at ease there" Luffy dropped his shoulder. "That means you cooked sea-king chops for your business meeting last week?" Law gave a big smile. "Yeah" Luffy smiled back. "Then I need to treat you in a fancy restaurant" Law dragged Luffy inside Baratie.

* * *

A month after dinning in Baratie, Luffy had resigned to his fate. Trafalgar Law was here to stay. Though the doctor was all smiles and reeked of positive vibes for Luffy, he in purest form was scary. His glare scared off whole town, even the scary-moody traffic police Smoker was careful with Law. The Doctor reeked of power in concentrated form.

Law had taken Luffy to film theatre after twelve years, he figuratively made Luffy bend to his whim. After so many years of being alone, Luffy was afraid. Law reminded him of his two dead brothers. A blend of smart mind, damn caring attitude with scary temper. The more Luffy tried to close his heart, Law with tiny gestures made Luffy go crazy. A sudden pat on the head, an unconscious caress on the arm, a slight push on the small of his waist. Law in general spoke less, but with Luffy he had his own chatty mind.

Over all Luffy was opening up to this volatile guy who happened to be a doctor. The closer Luffy inspected, the more he realized Law resembled a goon more than doctor. The guy had tattoo all over his body which he had first glimpsed in taller's house, he had pierced his ears, his eyes were always touched with eyeliner, which in a way artistically highlighted the dark circles he had. Law was a curious piece created by nature.

"So when do I get to visit your Devil Fruit farm? And taste the honey from your vineyard?" Law sits on the couch, a little too close for Luffy's harebrained heart. "I bought something for you, and I promise you a tour through the vineyard and farm. Just not now" Luffy opened his sling bag and bought out a green bottle. "DeVearth" Luffy mumbled as he placed the bottle on Law's lap.

"Sorry?" Law asked as he took the bottle. "Its name of my label" Luffy informed. "DeVearth? You named it? Explain" Law smiles. "De is derived from Devil Fruits and the heredity D of our name, in ancient tongue earth was called Vearth*, but here it means wine that grows from soil" Luffy grinned. The first grin Law saw in a month long friendship.

"DeVearth… beautiful" Law smiled. "Drink it and tell me how it tastes" Luffy smiled. "Of course I will" Law pulled Luffy into an embrace and the younger turned into a jelly.

* * *

Two months later Law realized, why Luffy never drank his own DeVearth. After a hard day at hospital, Law called up Luffy. He had coxed the younger to give his number. From his office den-den phone, Law called Luffy up. He warned Luffy, if the younger did not show up, he would drag his ass down. Luffy agreed and Law had got hold of Rain Dance*, Law was excited to make Luffy drink the commoner's alcohol.

In truth Law's hands were itching to hold Luffy close by his waist. He wanted to kiss Luffy's lean nape, and cuddle with him. But as a doctor he knew better than anyone that Luffy was practically out of human contact for over a decade, except his staff and fellow farmers. Law often wondered how this young heir managed things at tender age of thirteen. To complete his education, manage the farm and keep multiple business floating. He wanted to know, but Luffy was not open about his past. Law who was falling rapidly in bottomless pit of love, never wanted to harm the object of his affection.

Finally, when Luffy arrived with bagful of homemade snacks, Law was excited as toddler. In his excitement an hour or two later, Law made Luffy chug down a glass of Rain Dance. Five minutes later Luffy was hiccupping and fifteen minutes later dozing off and clinging to Law's arm. His closed eyes hidden under the dark bangs, round cheeks covered in vermilion hue, lips parted and small heavy breath escaping from them.

Law wanted to cup that adorable face, trace the cut mark with his lips and taste the lips which would make devil fruits sigh. But love either made criminals out of honourable creatures or made honourable soul out of a terrible human. Law chose to be the noble man. He ran his thumb over the soft lips and sighed. "So near, yet so far" Law kissed Luffy's forehead and the younger melted on Law's shoulder.

That night Law learned, Luffy was weak to alcohol, Luffy was too skinny and Luffy craved warmth. As Law tried to make Luffy sleep on the bed alone. Luffy refused to leave Law's arm. The smaller curled into a ball and hid his face in Law's chest, who in return cocooned the younger. Law decided this was paradise: two bodies below a thin sheet.

* * *

Luffy chose to be a blush baby unconsciously for next two weeks, after the Rain Dance incidence. If Law moved, the younger tried to morph into his surroundings. "Luffy if you keep blushing, I swear I will kiss you publically" Law warned. "I will kill you, I may look small, but I am very strong" Luffy hissed. "I know how strong you are" Law flopped on the floor with first aid box, opposite Luffy leaving no space for Luffy to run.

"Give me your hands" Law commanded. "Whh… why?" Luffy stammered. "I know, you destroyed three punching bags in hustler's arena" Law rolled his eyes. "No…oo…hho…. Who told you… I… did not…" Luffy was terrible liar, another perks for Law to learn and con for Luffy as a result of living alone for all these years.

"Bepo… give me your hands" Law pulled the purpled knuckles. "It's normal" Luffy looked away. "Of course it is, for a Bepo-size human to break down houses, but you! You are small... Before you start. Yes, I know you are strong. Still you tried to hide your pain from me! Am I not your friend?" Law asked. "Yes... you are" Luffy cried. "So… tell me when you are in trouble and stop thinking about the Rain Dance night will you, it was my mistake, stop thinking about it" Law bonked Luffy's head with his own.

"Ouch... what was that for?" Luffy hissed. "To keep you anchored in reality" Law kept messaging the bruise with ointment.

* * *

Law begins to palpate when he by mistake he watches Luffy's identity card. The younger had his birthday in a week. Luffy was trying to be discreet, but Law knew Luffy could not lie out of a celebration. But Law began to palpate exactly, when very nervously Luffy approached him. "On 5th of following month, it's my birthday. It's been years I celebrated my birthday. Since you are my only friend, I should celebrate with you. So on fifth keep your slot open, I owe you the private tour through the farm and vineyard" Luffy grinned.

Hence now Law was on his bed, sweating madly. His den-den phone resting few millimeters above his lips. "Hello dad… I need..." "…Law I swear…, I was not planning to burn it" Corazon's voice cut in. "Burn what?" Law asked. "Curtains" Corazon informed. "Since when did we start having curtains?" Law frowned. "I thought, we needed a change" the father mumbled. "You mean you put them on to impress her, so Sharley is going to my new mom?" Law asks. "We can talk about her later" Corazon mutters.

"Dad… it's his birthday in a week... What do I gift him?" Law again bursts. "Sex-toys? Are they not a craze among youngsters these days?" Corazon huffs. "We haven't kissed" Law hisses. "Son? You are in love are you not? It's been almost six months, and you haven't kissed?" Corazon was rolling on other side. "He is different" Law informed. "Hell yeah! He is! To keep my son on leash!" the father was having a fit of happiness. "Stop it! Tell me… Tell me… what to gift him?" Law asks again.

"If we were talking about girls, my task was easier. What to gift a boy. Give something he will cherish" Corazon informed. "What is worth cherishing?" Law growled. "Love… my boy love" the elder in conversation shouted. "But how do I express my love without scaring him?" Law yelled back.

"Don't complicate your life, stick with simple things. A bouquet, onsen pass, shoes, what matters is feeling boy" Corazon turns fatherly. "Thanks… and yeah I am pathetically in love" Law hung up before his father could yell his speech of happiness.

* * *

On Luffy's birthday, Law finds himself standing alone in front of the huge iron gate. Law decided to keep things simple and wore blue spotted trousers and yellow summer hoodie. A bouquet seemed safe and he got the biggest possible. "Law… wait a minute" Law sees a tiny dot waving at him from a considerable distance.

Luffy at last reaches the huge gate with a pink smile. "Sorry, most of the time I am alone, so this gate is closed. My staff and fellow farmers use another entrance" Luffy was far from birthday celebration. He was in sky blue work dungaree, slippers, and his patented strawhat. "You were working! What a surprise from the guy who asks me take a day off" Law pushed the flowers in Luffy's hands. "These are for me?" Law swears those deep large eyes twinkled.

"Ah… ha… there are twenty varieties, and we have twenty-five flowers from each variety in this bouquet" Law explained why the bouquet was so big. "How did you figure I turned twenty-five" Luffy asked inhaling the smell. "I peeped into your rider's license" Law shrugged. "Ou… come let's go. It's time for private tour" Luffy hugs Law's hand.

"Being bold are we now?" Law smirked. "You want to be punched?" Luffy pouted. "Only, if you kiss afterwards" Law pinches Luffy's cheek.

* * *

Luffy's Devil Fruit farm is a forbidden dream. Law watches the newly turned twenty and five gallop through his farm. Every imaginable and possible colour of fruits hung around. Some were finger size peeping through the green, others bigger than footballs.

"There are basically three types, you see. Parmecia, Zoan and Logia" Luffy had created a labyrinth of these trees. "We use the paramecias for pickles, jams, jellies and supply them in departmental stores as daily requirements. They are low maintenance, highly nutritious and cheaper you see. And Law you should see toddlers devouring them. Shishishi…." Law has his eyes glued to the boy. For the first time he was seeing Luffy laughing out in the open. A laugh that ruffled up the leaves to join in. "Here eat this" Luffy throws a heart shaped fruit at Law.

"What is this one?" Law asks. "The most expensive and tastiest of Parmecia's Ope-Ope" Luffy grins. "Why am I being fed such expensive fruit?" Law glared. "Because... It's my birthday and you are my best friend, it's good for heart! Eat up... eat up… oo that fence is sliding down" Luffy rushes towards a bush laddered on the bamboo fence. Law watches Luffy dig up earth and fix the fence while he devours his Ope-Ope. Okay it was tastiest fruit he ever had.

"The Zoans are cultivated mainly for animal fodder, they are edible and I like them, but I did market survey and animals prefer eating them more than humans. These rows are dedicated to Zoans, my brothers almost starved the Zoans once, it was tough reviving them" Luffy pulls Law by the hand deep into the farm. "Ceaser, this is Law" Luffy suddenly halted in front of a man with glasses who was busy testing the fruits with a needle. "Hello Law" the guy did not look up.

"He is the in-house chemist; he helps in balancing the fertilizers. I am particular about them" Luffy turned little grim. "You okay?" Law placed his hand Luffy's back. "Yeah... yeah... I am super excited, on to Vearth Yard shishishi" Luffy giggles.

The vineyard, takes away Law's breath. "This is Logia paradise" Luffy takes, Law through trees from which tiny suns hanged. "This is Yami-Yami... the darkest logia wine comes from this" Luffy pushes few in Law's lips. "These are Mera-Mera… when we crush them… it's like you are dancing in heatless fire… come let me show you" Luffy pulled Law into a clearing where a large a wooden tub sat. "On your left is the open garden, the kids from the villages can come take fruits of their liking and it also helps in warding off the South Birds too" Luffy grins and halts "You are late" two tall men hiss. "This is Zoro and this is Sanji, guys this is Law. They work with me" Luffy grinned. This was Luffy's world Law had no idea off.

Here the town outcast had created his own little world. Only communicating with people he needed and keeping things in linear pattern. Law wanted to hug Luffy, but two pair of glaring eyes stopped him. "Oye Luffy… don't take long okay… you have given everyone day off. So don't get lost" the green haired man spoke and the blonde winked. "I won't… see ya..." Luffy waved. "Happy birthday" both spoke in unison.

"Roll up your trousers" Luffy was already rolling his trousers up and washing his legs under the tube-well. Law followed his suit.

Few minutes after thorough cleaning and scrubbing of legs Law was knee deep into the wooden tub. His hands fused with Luffy's and both jumping and crushing sunset orange mera-meras. "Isn't it beautiful? shishishi" Luffy was lost, he was part of nature. Melted yet present. "Luffy" Law closely pulls the shorter into his embrace. "What happened twelve years ago?" Law asks softly. Luffy wraps his arms around Law's Torso.

"My youngest uncle Marshall D Teach, wanted to expand the Parmecia business, as you know my dad was already a popular fugitive, my grandpa in army hospital he took the chance. He tried to interfere with the Zoans and produce artificial fruits" Luffy sighed. "Ace and Sabo figured a darker plan hatched by another uncle, both ended up being victims in money feud, my uncle Crocodlie started that feud" Law could feel the younger shiver. "These two idiots tried to sell off the artificial zoans to town people. Children got sick, elderly almost died and many bad things happened. My uncles were beaten chased out of town, it was found fertilizer tempering and unauthorized experiments had led to large-scale health risk. I am not angry at people of town for hating us, the stupid Ds shishishi" Luffy giggles.

"All these years… you endured this alone?" Law picked up Luffy's chin. A forgiving smile graced him, this was the first smile that Law had seen. The smile he wanted to decode. "I was alone. But now I have you" Luffy grinned. "I have something for you" Law whispered.

"What?" Luffy asked and Law pulled out a red ribbon from his pocket. "I know that Strawhat is important, but that old ribbon has weathered for long, it needs rest" Law undid the older ribbon and tied the new shinny ribbon around the hat. "Thank you… its shinny" Luffy looks at his hat and begins to play in the orange fire. "Let's crush them all Trafalgar" Luffy grins. "You can pronounce my name?" Law hissed up. "Sure I can" Luffy runs madly inside the tub, crushing the fruits, making squish-squash noise and Law chases after him. Luffy giggles, his lean legs had turned orange and mischief tickled his toes. Law was enjoying the chase.

"Luffy… wait… I might die" Law holds his knees. Luffy paddles closer in a moment Law holds the thin wrist. "It's cheating" Luffy pouts. "I love you…." Law huffs. "You..." Luffy freezes for few moments. "I love you Monkey D Luffy" Law cups the round face.

"I… me.. love.. too… you" Luffy mumbles. "I take that as a yes" Law blushes and Luffy nods.

"May I kiss you?" Law asks and the younger almost melts into the mera-mera juice. "Luffy may I?" Law asks and other nods and pulls the taller towards him "Thank you Law….".

Law gently places his lips on Luffy's. The younger tiptoes and coils his hands around Law's neck. Law holds Luffy by the waist and pulls him closer. Law ran his tongue in and out of Luffy's hot mouth. Their tongues, lapped and rolled. Luffy shivered up at the tricks Law performed with the warm wet organ. Nope, Luffy's lips was the tastiest devil fruit in the world was Law's thought. Before his leg slipped and both fell in the orange pool.

"That... was your first kiss?" Law asked when both were scrubbing off the mera-mera pulps of each other under the water supply tank. "Umm … aa… ye.. yeshhhh" Luffy pouted. "Wow… you really are something" Law giggled. "Are you insulting me?" Luffy asked. "No… it's just like… going back to school" Law kissed Luffy's pulped forehead. "I love you" both spoke in unison.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece

Plot Bunny- dearest Monkey D Anea, hope you liked it. And I really think I caught the mood you wanted. If I didn't I am sorry.

Rain Dance*- the illegal green powder from Alabasta Arc, used to make Artificial rain there. Here I used it as country liquor.

Vearth- the term used in Skypeia Arc for earth.

Devil Fruits- here are fruits with exceptional nutritious value.

This was a long chapter and next chapter is the long awaited and most demanded 'Pornstar' Role Play. Chapter ten after all has to be special right? So all the Lemons I have been storing up, will be there.

Sorry, in last Role Play chapter I promised a Supernatural, standalone One-Shot LawLu on 14 Feb, instead I gave Shooting Star, a Solider Luffy-Doctor Law story. The supernatural story is being written and has grown into a solid size, so it will take time. SORRY.

 **Bloody Moon Mist, JustCallMeLucie, Law. Luffy – Sabrina. Jessica, sakura18yagami, lilmymyshem,** thank you for follow and favourite.

 **JustARatInCage, Daydreamfox, sarge1130, LunaSkye23, lilmymyshem,** thank you for reviews! They mean a lot! By Lot I can't explain how much.

And thanks for your wishes, my fever left, but three days later I fell from my cycle in order to save few arrogant goats. I hurt my knee and left wrist :/ I am too clumsy.


End file.
